Rose Potter and the Boy on the Broomstick
by Shi-shiNata
Summary: Rose Potter has had a miserable life so far, but there is one light in the darkness, her neighbor, Draco Malfoy. Warning: Manipulative Dumbledore, brat Harry Potter, OCs, and somewhat OOC Draco. T to be safe. Plot doesn't really pick up until Chapter 10.
1. Prelude

**A/N: Now, I took some passages out of the book, and edited them to fit this story. I did so because I don't think I'll be able to do any justice in describing some specific parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own this series. Any and all references to any other series are all coincidental.**

**Prologue: All Hollows Eve**

On July 31, Rose Lily Potter and her twin, Harry James Potter, were born to the proud parents of James and Lily Potter. A year later on Halloween, the dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter family in their own home, however, to his great surprise, there was nobody there, but a baby sitter, and the Potter twins. The baby sitter, an old woman of 60, thought of the Potter twins as her own, and pleaded with the dark lord to spar their lives, the dark lord would hear nothing of it, and killed the old witch. He turned to the Potter twins, and a quick, "Avada Kadavra" came from his lips, but to his great surprise, the spell bounced off of the Potter girl, and hit the dark lord instead, giving the little girl a lightning bolt scar.

After returning home, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were surprised to find the dead bodies of the sitter and the cloak of the Dark Lord in their home. They called Dumbledore in, and after flooing there, the old headmaster proclaimed Harry to be the Boy-Who-Lived, as he "obviously" protected his sister and himself from the attack, and had came out unharmed.

Minuets after telling Mr. and Mrs. Potter this, Dumbledore made a quick decision. The Potters would now need to train and protect young Harry, in the off-chance the dark lord was to return, the female Potter twin would only get in the way of Harry's progress, and undoubtedly get jealous of her brother as the years went by, the Headmaster tried to convince Mr. and Mrs. Potter that handing Rose over to Mrs. Dursley, or even better yet, the orphanage. After trying and failing several times he obliviated Mr. and Mrs. Potter, to make them forget about ever having a little girl. He then sent her off to the Dursleys, who seeing no need to keep the child, sent her to the orphanage. All the while, forgetting, or simply unaware, that the Malfoy estate was hidden from Muggle eye only just down the street...


	2. Chapter 1, The Boy on the Broomstick

**(A/N: I'm an American, cut me some slack, I know nothing of the English school system)**

**Chapter 1: The Boy on the Broomstick**

Rose had only just returned from her Kindergarten class that day. When she noticed that there was a blond haired boy about her age, on a flying broom stick -that was only flew a few feet off the ground- playing on the property that nobody but her could see.

Her jaw fell down in surprise and shock, and after dropping her school bag on the ground, she ran over to the boy. "What are you doing? Get off before you get yourself a boo boo!" shouted the little girl, the boy, surprised that the muggle (in his eyes) girl could see him on the property that his parents claimed was unnoticeable to muggles, promptly preceded to fall _off_ his broom.

"AHHHH!" he screamed out in surprise, and after landing on his behind, he was surprised to see the little girl trying to help him up. "What do you think you are doing, Mudblood! Let go of me! I don't need you filthy hands on me!" He yelled out to the little red-headed, green-eyed girl.

Shocked and surprised that the blond-haired, silver-eyed boy yelled at her (not even knowing whatever a 'mudblood' is), Rose began to cry. She was always treated like that by the other boys and girls at the orphanage, and yes, while she knew she was a little 'freak', at least everyone else outside of the orphanage treated her civilizing. The boy, unnerved at watching the girl cry, quickly shouted out, "I take it back! I take it back! You're not a mudblood! Just stop crying!" he shouted out.

Rose stopped her wails of anguish momentarily, and, while still sobbing, managed to say, "S-s-s-s-so, I-I'm n-n-n-not a mu-mu-mu-"

"A mudblood, yes, so just stop crying already." the young boy then preceded to pout, cross his arms, and the turn the opposite direction of the little girl.

Rose, thinking the little boy was upset -as that was the same position Matty Harrison would take up when he was upset, except, a lot more noise was involved- hastily made a decision that would change the rest of her life, forever. She took off the necklace she was wearing, one she had made that day in class, and held it out to the little boy.

"D-d-don't be u-u-upset! Y-y-you can have this, I-I-I made it in c-c-class t-t-today." she said shyly, she opened the little boys clenched fists, and placed the horrendously made necklace in the little boys hand. "M-M-My name is R-R-Rose Potter, what's y-yours?" she asked him, holding out her little child's hand to his.

The little boy was shocked; nobody had ever given him something they themselves had made before! (House elves not included) "D-D-Draco Malfoy" he stuttered slightly, he then reached out, but before he could touch Rose's hand, she herself reached out and took his hand into both of her own.

"It's a pweasure to meet you, Draco!" she said joyously, seemingly over what had happened earlier.

And that was the day Rose Lily Potter was reintroduced to the wizard world, the day Rose Lily Potter became Draco Malfoy's best friend, and the day both of their futures changed and intertwined, forever.

xxxXXXxxx

Six years later, after receiving her longest punishment ever after Matty Harrison told Miss Lola that Rose had stolen the white gold, diamond ring that Draco had given her, it was finally the summer of her eleventh birthday.

While Rose was glad school was over for the time being, there was almost no escape from Matty and his friends, of which he was the leader, and their favorite pastime, or hobby, whichever you want to call it: picking on, and ruining Rose Potter's life.

This is exactly why Rose, whenever able, spent as much time as possible at the Malfoy estate, as not only did the nicest and best boy in the entire world live there, but it was also invisible to the muggle eye. But Rose knew this was not to last. In September, Draco would most likely be leaving for that school he had always been talking about with such glee in his eyes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And while Draco was convinced that Rose was a muggle-born witch, Rose herself was not convinced, and didn't have much hope that she would be staying with her best friend much longer.

But oh how she longed to go to Hogwarts! Not only could she stay with Draco, but she would also get to meet the famous Boy-Who-Lived -as she was in the same year as him- Harry Potter. Rose was intrigued when Draco first told her the story of the boy who had the same last name as her, and she thought he must be some brave and dashing child, who would sweep her off her feet and take her away from the Orphanage forever.

But Draco, always told her that he had met Harry Potter himself, and he was nothing but a stuck up, pompous brat that needed to grow up, or be put out of his misery. Now, normally Rose would trust Draco on all matters concerning the wizard world, but considering how, not only was he extremely bias in these matters, as Harry Potter was the one who defeated the Dark Lord, his father's former master, but also the fact that Draco didn't seem to keen with the idea of _anybody_ being friends with Rose but himself. So Rose just kept her silly little (not to her) school girl crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, and made sure Draco knew he could do nothing about it.

One day, when Rose was retrieving the mail for the orphanage, she was so excited and happy when she saw a letter with the Hogwarts emblem on it (Draco had shown her his) that she nearly jumped and cried out for joy! Her dreams were coming true! So Rose simply slid her letter through the venting of her cupboard -as bad girls did not deserve to sleep in a regular room- and handed the rest of the letters to Miss Lola.

Now, while Miss Lola was not a very bright woman, she was smart enough to realize, however, that something was up when Rose Potter was actually _happy._

"What, exactly, are you so happy about, brat." she growled out, glaring at Rose.

Now, Rose knew exactly what her Miss Lola thought about Draco and anything magical -she knew Miss Lola thought Draco was slightly touched in the head- as she had made the grave mistake of bringing Draco over once, on his insistence, and was only able to rush him out of there before the pans started flying.

"I-I-I guess I'm just really happy with the fact that it's actually summer." she lied, unconvincingly. Thankfully, Katrina Lola was an idiot.

"Then get out of my sight, freak." and Rose was more than happy to complete that request.

Around five o' clock that afternoon, when Rose had finally finished all her tasks for the day, Rose slipped St. Patrick's Orphanage, grabbed her letter, and dashed out of the house before her the matron noticed her. Rose ran down the street, and stopped for nothing until she reached the Malfoy mansion. Luckily for her, Draco was outside practicing Quidditch on his broom.

"Draco! Draco! Draco! Guess what! My _Hogwarts letter_ came in the mail today!" Rose called out, skipping and jumping for joy as she ran. Draco immediately zoomed down to her from the air, jumped to the ground, and with his broom in hand, ran over to Rose and hugged her. He then lifted her up into the air by her waist, dropping his broom stick, and spun her around. After a few turns around, they both fell to the ground, breathless.

"This is -breath- great! I told you, you were a -pant- witch! Now we can go to Hogwarts together!" he exclaimed! Then looking at my letter he said, "So -pant- are you going to open you letter or not?"

Blushing a bit, Rose took out her Hogwarts letter and read the address aloud. "Miss R. L. Potter, the Cupboard under the stairs, St. Patrick's Orphanage, the Outskirts of London ." How did they know that? "Draco, how did they know I lived in the cupboard?" she asked him confused.

Draco simply rolled his eyes. "They don't, there's an enchantment on the Hogwarts letters to do that." he answered. She nodded. Impatient, Draco took the letter from her and opened it. Rose then gave him her best pouty face. It was her letter! She deserved to open it! Draco simply rolled his eyes and read the letter aloud,

"Dear Miss Potter,

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."

"Oh no Draco! What are we gonna do! I don't have any money, no owl to reply with, no wh-" started Rose, but Draco cut her off.

"Rose, don't worry about it, we'll use my owl for the reply, and we can probably sneak out to go buy your school supplies sometime next week, after my family returns from getting my own." he told her, his voice and face void of emotion. But those words didn't stop Rose from worrying.

"But Draco! How am I going to pay for it! I don't have any money and there's a snowballs chance in h-e-double hockey sticks of Miss Lola paying for it, let alone letting me go!" Draco just looked at her.

"Okay, first of all, what do you mean by 'h-e-double hockey sticks?'" he said giving her an incredulous look.

"What, I don't like that word..." said Rose, childishly.

"Only you Rose, only you..." he trailed off, but then continued. "Second, my family has enough money that we can continue to live the way we live now for about fifty life times before we even have to think about worrying about money. Trust me, my father isn't going to notice a hundred or so missing gallons."

"But Draco, that's _your_ money! I don't want to take _your_ money! That wouldn't be-"

"First of all, Rose, I love ya, you're my best mate, but you talk to much-"

"I DO NOT TALK TO MUCH!"

"Ah, Rose, yes, you do." He said in a rather flat tone. Then he continued on, "and second, you _worry _to much. I swear, do you even go one day without worrying about something?" He paused, waiting from some sort of answer from the little ten year old, red headed girl, and after a few moments of no reply, continued on. "I'll take that as a no." he said dryly.

"I still don't like the idea of me using _your _money."

"Rose, I thought we finished that conversation, really, you're the worst conservationist I've ever met. And it's final; we _are_ going to use my family's money to get you your school supplies. Now, my parents aren't home right now, so let's go to my room so that we can send an owl back to the

deputy headmistress."

"Draco, what are we going to do on the day we go shopping, or when we're at school, Miss Lola will be sure to notice that I'm gone, and she won't be very happy about it."

"Just trust me Rose, I'll take care of everything. And so are you're finally accepting that you are going to use-"

"Oh shut up."

Draco just gave her another incredulous look, and said, "So you're okay with saying, 'Shut up', yet you replace hell with 'h-e-double hokey sticks'?"

All Rose did was nod. Draco stared at her for a few minutes before brushing it off with a "Girls, I'll never understand them." before getting up, and heading inside to find his owl, so that they could write and send the reply to the deputy headmistress. Rose herself then got up, and followed behind Draco, trying to keep up.


	3. Chapter 2, Diagon Alley, and THE Wand

**_**A brief thank you to my wonderful editor who corrects all my grammar errors... now if only I could send him my English test before I give it to my teacher...sigh...**_**

**Chapter 2 Diagon Alley, and _The_ wand**

Rose woke up early that morning, she woke up excited. Today was the day she got her school supplies. So after getting dressed in her nicest, she quietly got up, opened the door to her cupboard, and exited the cupboard. She then proceeded to sneak out of her cupboard, and then out of the building. Draco was right outside the door, waiting for her.

"So, what are you gonna do? How are you going to keep everybody from noticing I'm gone?"

"Well first of all, let me into the house." Rose stepped aside, leaving the door wide open for Draco. "Good, now get everything you treasure out of the cupboard." he whispered. Rose nodded, and went over to the cupboard, and retrieved two things, the first, was a baby blanket with the initials R.L.P. on it in gold threading, the second was a hair pretty plastic hair clip she had found the day she met Draco, she had kept it ever since.

Rose then got up, out of the cupboard, and turned to Draco. He raised one eyebrow at her before saying, "and your Hogwarts letter is..." he trailed off. Rose blushed a deep scarlet, the same color as her hair, before going back into the cupboard and taking out a pristine letter. Draco nodded.

"Good. Now, the ministry places underage magic detecting charms on all wands for children. But what they don't know -although it's more than likely it's that they chose to ignore it- is that the parents of pureblood children do two things when a child receives their first wand, the first thing they do, is take off the underage magic detection charms, then, they teach them the 'Obliviate' spell. So, show me where those vile creatures who live here sleep (other then you of coarse.)"

Rose nodded, took Draco's hand, and together they slowly crept up the stairs and down the halls. They crept silently, yet quickly, trying to hurry as they did not want anybody to wake up while they did their little "operation." They then slowly went from door to door and Obliviated almost everybody, but when they reached the door of Matty Harrison, he stopped.

"Pig." Draco muttered under his breath, but then a smile creped onto his face. "Let's go," he said turning away from the room. Rose frowned

"But you didn't do anything."

"I'm not going to do anything to that bloody son of a-"

"Draco! Language!"

"Instead, I'm gonna leave him alone."

"...Why?"

"Think, what will everybody in the building believe when he starts talking about a girl hat only he can remember?"

Rose thought about it for about three minutes, then shrugged. Draco palmed his face before saying, "They're gonna think he's crazy."

He looked around once more before turning to her and saying, "Now let's get out of this dump." Rose rolled her eyes, before turning back down the hallway, down the stairs and just as they were about to leave the building, Rose's eyes widened.

"Wait!"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, he then turned around and whispered loudly, "What!"

"My ring! What are we gonna do about the ring you gave me! Miss Lola took it away from me!"

"She did what!"

Rose nodded, took Draco's hand, and started leading him to the other side of the orphanage. "Her office is right over here."

Kathrine Lola's office was a bright yellow room –a room that Draco had to pick the lock, the muggle way- with pictures of butterflies all round the office. Draco sneered at it. Rose ran over to the desk in the middle of the room, she opened up the bottom door, and pulled out a white gold, diamond ring, on the inside of the ring was inscribed, 'I will protect you and stay by your side, forever and always.' in very small print.

"Here, give it to me." Draco said. He grabbed her ring and muttered something, while tapping his wand three times. "There," he said. "I-I looked up some protection spells last night, this one will act as a small barrier against minor jinxes, and will alert me whenever your in trouble. I'll add more when we're older, and I know more." he blushed, but then precedented to escort her out of the orphanage.

"So how are we gonna get to wherever it is we're going? Are we gonna take the floo, fly on broomsticks, take a-"

"No. We are going to take the Knight Bus."

xxxXXXxxx

"I am never, ever, _ever_ going to look at a bus the same way again." said Rose as she dizzily stumbled off the Knight Bus. Thankfully, Draco stepped out before her, so he broke her fall when she tripped over her own two feet.

"Rose! Get off of me!" he exclaimed, not to happy with his landing on the pavement.

"Sorry Draco..." muttered Rose, as she tried, and failed, to get off him.

The driver of the Knight Bus started to laugh hysterically, before closing the doors to the bus, and driving away. All while driving like a lunatic, which Rose was pretty sure he was. Soon enough, Rose gained enough control over herself, and she was able to get off Draco.

After helping her friend up, Draco and Rose turned to stare at their destination, The Leaky Cauldron. Entering the establishment, to say Rose was not impressed, would have been an understatement.

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Draco hadn't been looking straight at it, Rose wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all, sort of like Draco's estate. In fact, Rose had the most peculiar feeling that only she and Draco could see it, _ju__st_ like Draco's home. Draco then proceeded to enter the building, dragging her along with him.

A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. But Draco just continued to take her through the dingy pub, to the back, before opening a door, and into a small, walled in courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Draco then walked to a wall, and tapped a single brick, the brick itself and the bricks around it moved aside to reveal an archway to a cobbled street. "Welcome, my little red-headed muggle born friend, to Diagon Alley. First stop, Gringotts, the wizard bank." Draco took Rose's hand once more, and led her down the street, stopping for nothing along the way, and as Draco dragged her along, Rose could do nothing but gawk at all the magic around her, it was incredible! Everywhere she looked there was magic, from 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', to the local book shop.

"This is Gringotts." said Draco.

The duo had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"Don't look him strait in the eye, and he's more than likely not to bother us then, since where not with any adults." Draco whispered to her. Rose turned away from the creature, curiosity brimming in her eyes as they came closer to the building.

"What is he?" asked Rose. She had never before seen a creature like that, why he looked like an ugly little old man!

"A goblin. They're quite good with money, so they run the place." said Draco quietly as they walked up the white stone steps towards him. The goblin was a little less than a head shorter then Rose, who, while she had always felt short before, now felt as tall a Draco. Who was a good head taller than her. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Rose noticed, very long fingers and feet. He nodded as they walked inside, never taking his eyes off them. Rose shivered. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them. Rose took it upon herself to read them aloud.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

"Of what awaits the sin of greed,

"For those who take, but do not earn,

"Must pay most dearly in their turn.

"So if you seek beneath our floors

"A treasure that was never yours,

"Thief, you have been warned, beware

"Of finding more than treasure there."

Saying those words aloud sent yet another shiver down Rose's spine. The Malfoy money doesn't belong to her, so would that make her a thief? What would be waiting for her underneath these floors? Draco, seemingly sensing her thoughts, spoke, "Those words of warning are only for someone who tries to steal from Gringotts, I'm _giving_ you the money to pay for your school supplies, so don't worry about it." he told her. But those words did little to sooth Rose's doubts.

"I still don't like it." she muttered...

Once they where through the silver doors, they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Draco and Rose went right up to the nearest opening at the counter.

"Morning, Sir, I have come to withdraw some money from my privet spending volt." said Draco to the goblin.

The goblin gave Draco and Rose a hard look for a while, before eventually saying, "And do you have your key, child?"

"Yes, Sir," Draco then reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, large, emerald and silver key, with a big 'M' in it. The goblin then took the key from Draco, and looked very closely at it, quickly flashing a look from Draco and back to the key, the goblin pulled out a magnifying glass, and inspected it a little more closely. Eventually, he put the glass down, and sat back in his seat, before handing the key back to Draco.

"Everything seems to be in order. Janglecoin!" called out the goblin, turning his attention from Rose and Draco, to this 'Janglecoin' character.

Janglecoin was yet another goblin. And he led them toward one of the doors leading off the hall. He then held the door open for them. Rose, expecting more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Janglecoin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in- Rose, tripped over the edge of the cart while getting in and landed right on top of Draco- and was off.

Eventually they came to a stop, and after handing the key to Janglecoin, he unlocked the door.

xxxXXXxxx

After leaving Gringotts, and now above ground, and in the sunlight, Draco asked Rose what she would like to do first. "My wand, defiantly my wand." said Rose. She was very excited. She was practically bouncing up and down in her excitement.

They walked down the Alley for a little bit, until they arrived at a narrow and shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rand somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. But instead of sitting on the chair to wait, Draco simply leaned back against the wall, scanning the place.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. I must admit, I did not expect you in my shop, so soon after you received your first wand."

Draco sneered at the old man, who had wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "I'm not here to replace my wand, you fool. I am here, for her." he said, turning his gaze away from the mysterious old man, to Rose.

The old man blinked. Once, twice, and then a third time, before seemingly shrugging away whatever thoughts had entered his mind. "Well now, Miss-"

"Potter." Rose told him. "Rose Potter."

Something about Rose's name seemed to startle the old man, and he gave her a long look, before shrugging and saying, "Now, which is your wand arm, Miss Potter?"

"Errr-Ummm-well, I'm left-handed, if that's what you wanted to know."

When the sound of a smack filled the room, Rose turned to Draco, the source of the noise, who had his palm against his forehead, and turning his head back and forth, all while saying, "Only I, would become best friends with a muggle born..."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." said the old man- Ollivander- Rose guessed. Turning her attention back to the wand maker, Rose lifted up her left hand. He took out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket, and started to measure. He measured Rose from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and any other way he could measure her. As he measured her, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Rose suddenly realized the tape measure, which was measuring her waist, was doing this on its own. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tale measure crumpled into a heap in the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, Just take it and give it a wave." Ollivander took it as soon as she started to move it, several boxes and wands later, Ollivander started muttering, and went to the back of the store and brought back and old, dusty box made of marble. He took out the wand then said, "Ten inches precisely, hawthorne and phoenix feather, nice and supple."

Rose fingered her ring for a moment –it was currently around her neck hanging on a silver chain that it had mysteriously been on when she grabbed it from Miss Lola's desk, when she told Draco about it on the bus he got all angry and started muttering- , but then hesitantly took the wand waited a moment, as if expecting Ollivander to take it away again, then finally taking a firm grasp on the wand, she felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She gave it a swish and flick, and a stream of green and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Draco gave a small smile and Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious.."

He put Rose's wand back into its box and wrapped it in a bright neon pink paper, still muttering, "Curious...curious..."

"And _what_ exactly is so _curious_ about _Rose's_ wand?" snapped Draco at the old wandmaker.

"Draco! Be nice. Pardon me, Mr. Ollivander, but what _is_ so curious about my wand?" asked Rose.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Rose with his criticizing stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. And yours is quite the combination. I made two wands from the wood of this one specific hawthorne tree, yours, and Mr. Malfoy's over there." Ollivander then gave Draco a look, looking as if he understood what exactly a _purebood_ like him is doing, dragging a muggle-born around Diagon Alley. Both Rose and Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"And it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curios indeed, that of all people, a muggle-born such as yourself, would receive the sister wand to the wand that belonged to a man who terrorized the wizard world, slaughtering muggles and muggle-borns alike, along with all who resisted him, until he was stopped by a certain boy-who-lived..."

Draco and Rose, froze in terror with the realization Ollivander's words gave. They both broke out in cold sweat, before turning their eyes simultaneously to the neon pink wrapping paper that contained the box with Rose's wand in it.

"I-I-I don't want it." said Rose, staring at the wand, with pure fear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you don't have too much of a choice, Miss Potter, the wand chooses the wizard, or witch, in this case... I do believe that the world can expect great things from you, Miss Potter... after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

Rose shivered. She wasn't sure she liked Ollivander too much. Draco paid the man seven gold galleons for her wand. Seven, wasted galleons...wasted on a wand that should be burned. Rose wasn't so sure she would enjoy the magical world so much anymore. Well, not with a wand like hers anyway...a cursed wand like hers...


	4. The so called BoyWhoLived, & 9 34

**_A/N: Well everyone, Happy Mother's day, and here's a new chapter. Now, I won't always be able to update as frequently as I have been, but since I only have two weeks left of school, I've been having more time to type then normal. However, when it comes time to take final exams, I'll be a while till I update again... Well, I'd like to say thanx to my wonderful beta, OCLover89, for Betaing this for me. Now, everyone say thank you to OCLover89 for editing this chapter,_**

**Everyone: Thank you for holding the gun to Nata's head till she updated.**

_**Nata: Aw well, it got the point across.**_

**Chapter 3 The so-called Boy-Who-Lived, and Platform 9 3/4**

Now, after that rather nasty episode in Ollivanders, Draco convinced Rose that, no, she wasn't evil, and yes, she is still his best friend, and yes, she is still going to Hogwarts... Although the last one given was a bit hard to convince her of. They bought Rose's school books at a place called, Flourish and Blotts (where she found this wonderful book called, _Magical Me_ by someone named Lockheart, but Draco just flat out refused to buy it for her), and picked up some potion supplies at the Apothecary, then they went stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium, where after a great amount of insistence from Draco, Rose reluctantly excepted the beautiful snowy owl, she had been oogeling at for the past ten minutes. But when they returned to the streets of Diagon Alley once more, the streets were crowded to the brim with people, and Rose and Draco had to push and shove until they reached their final destination, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

When they finally reached the shop, it was like a breath of fresh air for the two children, as there was nobody else in the shop except for the employees. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked.

"Just her," Draco said, glancing at Rose. "I already have my robes." he said in a rather stuck up voice. Rose simply rolled her eyes.

Madam Malkin took Rose towards the other side of the store where there were three empty stools, she then motioned for Rose to step on the stool. Draco just stood in the corner and watched with his distrusting eyes on the Madam as the fluttered around Rose.

"I-I-If you wouldn't mind, Ma'am, c-c-could you please explain to me why it suddenly became so crowded out there?"

The madam simply gave her an excited look and said, "Don't cha know! The Boy-Who-Lived is out there right now! Getting supplies for school!"

Rose's eyes lighted up in excitement, while Draco simply groaned. "Oh no, not bloody-" "Draco Malfoy! Watch your Language!" "-Saint Potter! Could this day get any worse!" Rose simply glared at Draco, but his complaining did nothing to dampen her spirits.

Someone up there must have heard the young Malfoy heir, as only seconds later that same Boy-Who-Lived walked into the store. And as it took all of Rose's restraint to keep herself from jumping for joy, Draco looked like he had just eaten something sour, really sour.

Harry Potter was a young boy of age eleven, who stood the same height as Draco, had untamed raven hair, and piercing emerald green eyes, the same color as Rose's. He also was a little on the chubby side, and as he walked into the little shop, you could practically see this air of arrogance around him... well unless you were one of his many, many followers like a certain Rose Potter.

Madam Malkin motioned for one of her employees to continue measuring and fitting Rose for her, as she herself ran off the fit the Potter boy. Behind the Potter boy, was the one and only James Potter.

"Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?" said Madam Malkin. Both Mr. Potters nodded.

And as she took him to the side of the room where Rose was, James Potter turned to Harry and said, "Now listen Harry, I'll go retrieve your school books for you while you are being fitted. I'll be right back."

"Yes, father." said Harry in a dull tone of voice, as if he could care less about what his father was doing...which he probably didn't.

All James Potter did was ruffled his son's hair affectionately, and say, "That's my boy!" before leaving the shop so that he could go pick up his son's school books. Madam Malkin and all her employees left the room to go into the back. Probably to grab some more material, only the best for the child hero, after all. This left Harry, Rose, and Draco alone in the room.

"H-Hello." stuttered Rose, as Harry got on his stool. She was so excited! To think! The Boy-Who-Lived! Standing right next to her! She thought she was going to faint. "H-Hogwarts too?"

All Harry did, was look at Rose as if she had three heads, "And you are talking to me, why exactly, Mudblood?" Tears then began to fall down Rose's face. Draco had explained what a mudblood was to her a few years ago, and she'd never thought she'd ever hear that from her hero!

While Potter's comment brought Rose to tears, his comment made Draco angry, very, very angry. In fact, livid would probably be a better word in this case.

"Potter." he spat out, as if the word itself brought a nasty taste to his mouth. Both Harry and Rose turned at the sound of their mutual last name, only to see Draco holding his wand at Harry's throat. Rose looked at her friend in surprise. Harry gulped, fearful of the look in the young Malfoy's eyes, he showing Harry's true colors, that of a coward.

"Don't you ever, ever, _**ever**_ call Rose that again, got it Potter? Or else I will personally make sure that the so called Boy-Who-Lived will become the Boy-Who-Disappeared. Got it! And don't even think for a second that I'll so much as care if they threw me into Azkaban; as long as you never lay your unworthy eyes upon Rose again, because she has twenty times the amount of potential you'll ever have!" he growled out. His eyes flashing red. Oh, Draco Malfoy was more than livid, he was enraged.

Thankfully, Draco had enough sense to step away from the cowardly Potter boy, before the Madam returned, so the second Draco had paid for Rose's school robes, he angrily dragged her away from the store. They then proceeded to leave Diagon Alley, and returned to the Leaky Cauldron, dragging Rose's trunk of things behind them. Draco then went up to the bartender, and paid for Rose stay at the inn above the Cauldron until September 1, meals included.

Draco then dragged her trunk up the stairs, and into her room, where he put her stuff down, and sat on the bed. After spending an hour or so calming Draco down, Draco then gave Rose a little bag filled with wizard money.

"We have a week until school starts, so here's a little money to get you by, until September 1. Now, on September 1, I'm going to send over one of my house elves to help take you to Kings Cross. The house elf will buy your ticket for you, and lead you to the platform. I'll see you on the Hogwart's Express." and with that Draco, while still angry, gave Rose a quick hug before leaving the room. Planning on using the Knight Bus to return to the Malfoy estate.

What he didn't know was that, the next day, Rose went back to Diagon Alley and into Flourish and Blotts and bought that copy of _Magical Me_ that Draco refused to buy for her. She felt very guilty about the whole affair, but she just _had_ to have that book! Gilderoy Lockheart was so dreamy and handsome! And brave too!

xxxXXXxxx

Eventually, August had come to an end, and it was now, September 1. The time to go to Hogwarts had arrived. Rose woke up at about seven the morning of September 1, but her excitement for Hogwarts wasn't what woke her up. No, it was a house elf.

"Dobby sorry to wake Mistress Pot-ter, however, it time for Dobby to take Mistress to train." said the house elf, Dobby, in rather poor English.

Rose, recognizing Dobby as one of the Malfoy house elves, nodded. She threw the covers off, got out of bed, got dressed -after sending Dobby out of the room for a moment-, and grabbed her trunk.

"I'm ready to go now, Dobby." said Rose. Dobby nodded, but then held out his little arms for her trunk.

"Dobby shall carry Mistress' trunk, if she so desire."

Rose gave a slight smile to the house elf, before slowly turning her head from side to side in disagreement.

"If it is all right with you Dobby, I'd much rather carry my own trunk. If you don't mind."

"Mistress Pot-ter asks for Dobby's opinion! Mistress Pot-ter ask if Dobby minds! Dobby is honored, that Mistress Pot-ter thinks of Dobby! Dobby vows to _protect_ Mistress Pot-ter with life from now on!" said Dobby. Rose dropped her trunk, put both of her hands up and started to back away slowly from the crazy house elf that seemed to have decided to hero worship her.

At first, Rose tried to convince Dobby that she wasn't worth his life, but then Dobby broke down crying after proclaiming what a wonderful witch Rose was for saying that. After awhile, Rose eventually decided to wisely shut her mouth, as all she did was make the house elf worship her more and more every time she opened it.

Dobby eventually led Rose down from the inn and into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, where she gave Tom, the bartender, her key, and ate breakfast.

Dobby then led her to the fireplace, and after telling her to say, "King's Cross, Floo entry", he used his own house elf magic to apparate to the place, as apparently, house elves were not allowed to use the floo without written permission from their owners.

After using the Floo network to get to the station, Rose was surprised to learn they were in a long hall of fireplaces. And after exciting from the hall, she found herself in the crowds of King's Cross.

Dobby met up with her moments later, and then explained how he used house elf magic to make it seem like he was a full grown adult to any muggle who looked at him. They then went up to the ticket booth, were Dobby bought one ticket from a booth with the letters, M-P-O. On top of it. As it turned out, M-P-O stood for Magical People Only, and that was where she bought her ticket.

From there, Dobby continued to lead her to the platform, taking her through twists and turns, of which she was beginning to realize was the elf's own special way to the platform, before they finally ended up in front of...a brick wall.

"Dobby is afraid that this is where Mistress must go alone. Just go through barrier and enter train." and with that, after taking a good look around to make sure no one was watching, Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared with a loud 'CRACK'.

"Great, so the elf takes me all the way here, just to abandon me in front of some random wall...now where is that platform?" Rose muttered to herself, she started looking around, but all she saw was, to one side, a big plastic number nine over one platform, and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

Rose put her trunk down and sat on it, trying to think of what to do next. Obviously, platform Nine and Three-Quarters was non-existent, but why would the ticket says Nine and Three- Quarters? And why would Dobby take her all the way over to the pillar between nine and ten and just abandoned her? She turned to the pillar in question and gave it a good look, after about a minute of nothing coming to her; she turned away from the pillar and started glancing around the station.

Oh what in the world was she going to do! Looking around once more, she noticed that some people had started to look at her funny. But all Rose did was glare at them. After a moment of glaring the people all turned away and she smiled to herself in triumph. But then her smile faded when she realized that she just did something she would have told Draco off about. That boy was influencing her too much.

Rose was now trying _not _to panic...key word being _trying_. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, she now had ten minutes left to get on board the train to Hogwarts and she had no idea how to do so; she was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could barley lift- eventually Dobby just ended up helping her lift it in the first place-, a pocket with some left over wizard money, and a large snowy white owl. She started fingering her ring.

Draco and Dobby must have forgotten to tell her something to do, kinda like tapping that brick to get into Diagon Alley. She briefly wondered if she should get her wand -that cursed thing- out and start tapping random bricks on the pillar between nine and ten. She was just about to do so, when a specific word she knew only witches and wizards ever used rang through her ears and caught her attention.

"- packed with Muggles, of course-"

Rose turned around with the speed of lightning, almost as if her life depended on it. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Rose blinked a few times in amazement when she looked at their hair. Amazing! Someone with brighter red hair then her! But what really caught her attention, was that each boy was pulling a trunk like Rose's behind 'em - and they had an _owl_.

Heart hammering in her chest, Rose, struggling with her trunk, tried in vain to catch up to them, but she tripped, and fell flat on her face. At least now she knew how Draco felt whenever she fell on top of him. When she had thought she'd finally caught up to them- they were at the pillar between nine and ten again- she looked around in vain, to see she had just missed them. Rose looked down at her feet in a depressed fashion, and started to think that maybe she didn't deserve to go to that wonderful magic school. She couldn't even find the train for Pete's sake!

Rose was just about to lean against the pillar between nine and ten, when suddenly, a very, very, _magical_ thing happened, she fell through the pillar!

Looking from upside down- she was still on her back-, Rose could see a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock.

After pulling herself up and dusting herself off, Rose looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. She blinked in surprise. She had done it.

Rose made her way over to the train, and she pushed through the crowed until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig- that was what she had decided to name her owl, after reading that name in one of her books, it just seemed to _fit_- inside first, and then started to shove and heave her heavy trunk towards her train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot. She was just about to give up, when one hand grabbed the handle at the end of the trunk and started to pull it up

"Need a hand, Rose?" asked a familiar voice; Rose looked up to see Draco, helping to pull her heavy trunk up and onto the train, he then led her down the hall, and helped her lift the trunk up into a corner in the compartment.

"Thanks Draco!" she said, her voice full of gratitude. An exchanging of greetings and a hug later, Draco and Rose were both sitting in the compartment with all their stuff out of the way.

"What did you do to Dobby?" asked Draco, in an amazed voice. "That blasted little piece of-" "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" "-trash came back to the mansion saying nothing but how I was such a wonderful master for sending him to help out the _'most nicy and kindy witch in living'. _And then he proceeded to go on and on and on about how he would rather die than see something happen to you, and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. "said Draco, waving his arms around him to prove his point.

Rose blushed, and her entire head turned as red as her hair as she started to star down at her shoes. Huh, was that a tear in the laces? Certainty that wasn't there before.

"Fine then, don't tell me now. But you _are_ going to have 'ta tell me one of these days ya know." he said. He lifted his arms behind his head and laid back against the seat. Just, as he was about to close his eyes, a bushy, brown haired girl opened the door to their compartment. Draco opened one eye for a brief few moments before looking at the girl with disgust, as though she wasn't even worth the dirt he walked on.

Just as this new girl was about to open her mouth, the train gave a sudden larch, as it was just now leaving the station, and the girl fell right into Draco's lap. Draco's face of disgust suddenly turned into one of horror as he shoved this new girl off of him. "Get off of me you filthy, stupid-" "DON'T YOU DARE USE _THAT_ WORD DRACO!" "-mudblood!"

The girl looked at Draco in confusion, while Rose gasped in surprise and anger. "Draco! How could you! How dare you call her such a vile disgusting word!" and with that, Rose did something she had never once before did in her life.

_**'SLAP'**_

Silence filled the compartment, and the girl left with a bewildered look on her face. Obviously, she had no idea what exactly that word meant; otherwise she would have been in tears by now.

It was quiet for a good couple of hours, Draco, pouting that Rose had the nerve to slap _him_ of all people; Rose, glaring -figuratively- holes in the wall. While they were arguing to themselves in silence- nether willing to admit they were wrong- the train had long since pulled out of London and was travailing through the countryside. Now, they were speeding past fields filled with cows and sheep.

Around one or two, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Rose shook her head; she wasn't very hungry right now, she was too mad at Draco and herself to be hungry. Draco, however, must have been starving, because he immediately bought some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, at least an armful amount of Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Rose had never before seen in her life. The woman asked if he would also like to buy some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but a sour look came upon his face and he immediately refused without a second thought. He paid thirteen silver Sickles and two bronze Knuts for the hull.

Rose just stared at him for a few minutes, and then her eyes moved to all the treats he bought, then back to Draco, than back to the treats, then back to Draco, then the treats, until eventually...

"Sigh...do you want some, Rose?" he asked her, with an amused look in his eyes.

"Do ya even have to ask?" and with that, Rose grabbed the closest treat near her, a Licorice Wand.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until eventually they both looked up from their food and looked at each other in the eyes. I silent apology passed between the two, and all was right with the world... well, with as much as they knew anyway.


	5. Chapter 4, Sorting Hat,and the Wild Card

**Chapter 4, The Sorting Hat, and the Wild Card**

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes'. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Rose's stomach began to fill up with butterflies, she was finally at Hogwarts! The school where she'll be learning magic! Just as Rose started imagining all the different things she'll be doing once she learns a couple of tricks, Draco's voice filled the compartment.

"We'll um...I...Uhhh...I'm gonna go find someplace to change into my Hogwarts robes, and it would be best if you did the same. "and with that, Draco, with a h-u-g-e blush on his face -his ears looked a bit pink- stood up, and left to try to find someplace to change. He came back a moment later, took his trunk down, took out some robes, and then left the compartment, all while blushing.

Rose giggled a bit, Draco was so funny! Rose then took her uniform out of her trunk, and got dressed. Just as she was brushing imaginary dirt off her robes, the train came to a halt and there was a knock at the door. Rose slid the compartment door back, to see Draco fully dressed in his Hogwarts robes, ready to go. They nodded to each other, and then left the compartment, and the train.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny platform. Rose shivered in the cold night air. Draco seemed to notice, because he took off his outermost robe and placed it on Rose's head. Rose moved the robe from her head to her shoulders and looked at Draco, gratitude filling her eyes.

"Thank you." she said. Draco nodded, but she couldn't see his face because he was looking the other way. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and both Rose and Draco looked towards the light. There was a very large man holding the lantern. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so ,well, _wide-_.Long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" said the giant of man -little did she know, she was not far off- he then said something else to a kid with black hair that was standing in front of him, but Rose was too far away to hear. She wanted to go up to the man and introduce herself, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Who's that?" asked Rose to Draco, and as she turned to Draco, she noticed a sneer on his face. He obviously didn't like that man very much, and Rose wondered why?

"That baboon, is the sorry excuse of a gamekeeper Hogwarts has, why, that piece of-"

"Draco! Watch your tongue!"

"-shouldn't be allowed within a hundred meters of any children. He's more likely to kill any students then to protect them." and with that, Draco took Rose's hand into his own, and led her over to what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Rose thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Some boy kept sniffling though.

"Yeh'll get yer firs sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," called the large man over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Draco and Rose went into one boat, and a kid who introduces himself as Blaise Zabini, along with the kid who was sniffling the entire way -he said his name was Neville Longbottom- joined them soon after. Draco nodded in approval before introducing himself; both kids must be purebloods then.

"Rose," she said, introducing herself, "Rose Potter." she finished. Both of the new kids stared at her for a bit, that Longbottom kid's eyes went wide.

Longbottom then opened his mouth to speak, "A-a-are y-you related to H-Harry Potter?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, Potter is a common name in the Muggle world, I'm a muggle born." Both kids nodded in understanding, and then they turned to Draco to see his reaction. They both seemed surprised when they realized that, like them, the young Malfoy heir didn't seem to care.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant of a man, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleets of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled the man as the first boats reached the cliff ; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said the man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Longbottom blissfully, holding out his hands. Draco rolled his eyes. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open, and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Rose -as well as the rest of the first years- thought this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." said the newly identified Professor McGonagall. So, the giant's name was Hagrid.

The Professor then led the student body to an entrance hall, where the stone walls were lit with flaming torches. But the new first years didn't stay in the entrance hall for long, Professor McGonagall led them to a small empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the Professor. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take you seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The Professor's eyes scanned the group of first years before her, her eyes lingering on any imperfections she found- messy black hair, smudges on noses, etc.- before she continued.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said the Professor. "Please wait quietly."

Rose gulped nervously, she immediately grabbed on to Draco's hand and squeezed, hard. With her other hand, she fingered her ring.

Draco must have felt the squeeze, because he looked at Rose's face with concern, before his concern turned into amusement. "Nervous much?" he asked her. He then chuckled, as if laughing at his own private joke. Seeing the glare Rose threw at his person, Draco stopped laughing. But you could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Draco, what house do you think I'll be in?"

"Well, knowing the crybaby in front of me,"

"Hey! I am not a crybaby!"

"-you'll probably be in Hufflepuff, and if so, I shall never be able to associate myself with you again." said Draco, in a joking tone a voice. However, Rose didn't seem to notice he was joking.

Just as Draco was about to reopen his mouth, a pearly-white and slightly transparent **people** started floating through the walls. Two of them seemed to be arguing with each other.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now form a line," she said to the first years, "and follow me."

When they finally entered the Great Hall, Rose's eyes traveled everywhere, trying to take everything in at once. Her eyes went from table to table, wall to wall, teacher to teacher, until her eyes finally landed on the ceiling, or at least, where the ceiling should have been. In its place was the clear starry night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." said a familiar voice. But Rose didn't linger on it.

Rose looked down again just as the Professor silently placed a three- legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Draco sneered at the name, making Rose believe more and more that she could _not_ go into that house, at any cost.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bressler, Audrey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall sorted more and more people.

"Carman, Sara!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sometimes it would take a while for the hat to sort someone, other times, it would only be a moment.

"Granger, Hermione!"

That, Rose -and Draco- notices, was the muggle-borne that they met earlier.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, Draco, sneered.

"Fitting, for the stupid mudbl- errrrm, muggle-born, to be sorted in the house of Gryffindorks." said Draco.

Longbottom joined Granger not long after that.

"Malfoy, Draco!" called McGonagall. Draco strode forwards, filled to the brim with confidence.

The hat barely touched his head when it called, "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many people left now. One, Murphy, Bethany, went to Gryffindor -some boy in Hufflepuff who looked like a first year cheered louder then all the other houses, but obviously, he wasn't as he hadn't been sorted and he was already sitting down-, and then some Moon, Nott, Parkinson, were all sorted. Until...

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry Potter stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Rose watched, in interest, as the boy she had once hailed at a hero swaggered forward when his name was called, filled with arrogance, and already acting like he owned the school.

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat. Mr. Potter got the loudest cheer yet. Two red headed twin got up from the Gryffindor table and started dancing, all while yelling

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

Once everything seemed to calm down, Professor McGonagall said the next name on the list, with a quizzed look on her face.

"Potter, Rose?" she asked allowed. The hall suddenly went quiet, and all eyes turned to stare at Rose, she blushed heavily, and when she looked up, her eyes met the Boy-Who-Lived's and he gave her the most peculiar look. Rose, after finally regaining her bearings, then placed one foot in front of another, until she finally reached the stool. She then tripped over her own two feet, barely missing the stool, her face felt heated as almost the entire school started laughing. She pulled herself up, took the hat from the Professor, placed it on her head, and sat down on the stool. She started playing with her ring.

"Hmmmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see, when she needs it most, whiles still a crybaby." I am not! "Not a bad mind either, although, too easily believes what she's told or read. There's talent, yes. And a love for helping others, and a very strong loyalty to your friends, or in particular, one Mr. Malfoy. Ohhhh, what's this? Now isn't that interesting... And a half blood I see-" a half blood! "Yes, Miss Potter, you are not the muggle born you have been led to believe you are.

"So... Where shall I put you?"

_Please place me with Draco, PLEASE!_

"Oh? Slytherin eh? I'm afraid you're not cut out for Slytherin, even with that...interesting quality you posses. Hufflepuff would be a much better choice for someone such as you, or even Gryffindor. Don't seem to be bright enough for Ravenclaw, however. "

_Please... I'm begging you...don't separate us..._

"Well, that wasn't very Slytherin of you, but... I have seen into the mind of every soul in Hogwarts, so I know what'd more than likely happen if I don't place you with your friend... It seems that I'll be taking a wild card. Let's see how you do Miss Potter? I'll be taking a great interest in your future. Come and vist me some time, we need to chat. SLYTHERIN!"

Rose heard the hat shout out the last word to the entire hall, she took off the hat and walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Draco. The entire hall was silent, Slytherin didn't even clap when Rose got sorted into their house, and Rose was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

**_A/N: After this chapter, I'm not going to be following the book as much as I have been up to this point. From this point onward, it is going to follow MY plot much more then the original Harry Potter series._**


	6. Chapter 5, What a stupid Headmaster

**Nata: THANK YOU OCLOVER89 FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER! sigh...that was hard on the voice box. Now, what do you say, Draco? Rose?**

**Draco: Tell me again, why am I on this stupid, Mudblo-**

**Rose: DRACO MALFOY SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!**

**Draco: -web sight?**

**Rose: DRACO!**

**Nata: Well, that wasn't what I was looking for but...I can't say I exspected anything else...  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 What a Stupid Headmaster...**

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy headmaster. When he had taken Miss Potter away from Godric's Hollow, he had expected that her time at St. Patricks, would shape her into the perfect molding clay. He would kindly introduce her into the wizard world, and then reacquaint her with her family -after taking off the spell on Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of course- and they would be so thankful, that they would obey his every whim. What he did _not _expect, was for her to be sorted into _Slytherin _of all things! And on top of that, she was friends with the son of a well known Death Eater, Draco Malfoy! Now, even though Lily would take her little girl back -despite that she was in *sneer * _Slytherin_- James Potter and Harry Potter would never except the girl into their home.

No matter, he still had the Boy-Who-Lived in his possession, a little arrogant for his tastes but still under his control. He would have to change his plans slightly, and would probably have to dispose of that Potter girl sooner rather than later, but since it was all in the name of the greater good, the loss of her life was no matter.

Albus' wards alerted him that someone had just given the Gargoyle the password -Nerds Rope, a rather delectable muggle treat- and was now about to enter his office.

"Ah, Severus, my boy. It is a pleasure to see you." said Dumbledore, but his inner thoughts betrayed his words. Albus was not in the mood to be bothered with such trivial things as the students problems, the issue with the Potter girl in _Slytherin_ was much more important.

"Pardon me, headmaster, but I demand that- that- that Potter _spawn_ be resorted! I will not stand having the daughter of _James Potter_ in the great and noble house of Slytherin!" bellowed Severus Snape. He was furious. At least Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, and he could slowly but surely take revenge on the father through the boy, but he can't do anything to Rose Potter if she's in Slytherin! Severus Snape did _not _want to take points away from _his own _house.

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled darkly, how did Snape know who Ms. Potter was! "Pardon me, Severus, but I'm afraid that James Potter never had a-"

"Don't lie to me, Albus!" Snape interrupted. "You may have the rest of the staff, the rest of the Wizard World fooled, but you cannot fool me! That girl looks just like-" Snape's anger faded momentarily, and in a soft voice, he said, "-like Lily..."

Ahhh. Dumbledore's eye's twinkled. A great idea had come into his mind. "I admit, Severus, that the girl is the daughter of James and Lily."

Snape narrowed his eyes, it wasn't like the old fool to give in so easily...

"But, just because young Harry, and Miss Rose share the last name of James Potter, doesn't mean they inherited James' thoughts and views about the world. For all you know, they could have inherited Lily's mind." said Dumbledore. Snape seemed to think it over for a bit, and nodded thoughtfully. He then bidded the headmaster goodbye, and left his office. Dumbledore cheered at his supposed victory, thinking that he had just secured Harry Potter safety and potions education with one stone. Sure, he had also did the same for that blasted Potter girl, but no matter. After all, all good things come with a price.

Unknown to the headmaster, all he -Dumbledore- did was, later on, (after Snape had met both Potter twins) convinced him -Snape- that Harry Potter was just like his -Harry's- father, and that he -Harry- didn't deserve to even kiss the dirt he -Snape- walked on. And that Rose Potter was just like her mother.

Also unknown to the headmaster, he had just condemned Harry Potter to a horrible potions school life, always being constantly bullied and sabotaged by the Slytherins; had secured Rose Potter's OWL's and NEWT scores in Potions, and had just laid down the first stone for the first muggle *cough * not really *cough * to be excepted into Slytherin... What a stupid headmaster.

**Ya, I know this is a rather short chapter, but I'm not good at diving into the minds of crooked old men... Oh and REVIEW! Before I Crucio you. And BTW, I'm kinda disappointed by the lack of response I'm getting from this fic...So I've decided I will not update until I have at least 15 reviews for this story. Cause what's the point in updating if almost nobody reads it?**


	7. Chapter 6, Favoritsm, Hoppy, and Draggy

**_Thank you to my beta for being so understanding as to why this chapter is so late... cleaning my room is such a scary thing to do..._  
><strong>

**Chapter 6** **Favoritism, Hoppy, and Draggy**

After the cold and silent dinner, Rose was beginning to regret asking the Sorting Hat to place her in Slytherin, almost all the Slytherins were cold, and even cruel to Rose. While Draco tried to shield her the best that he could, that didn't stop Pansy Parkinson from flinging her mash potatoes into Rose's hair, or Theodore Nott "accidentally" spilling his pumpkin juice onto her lap. However, it was enough to tame down the glares, and Rose was sure that they would have done a lot worse to her, if it wasn't for the fact that they respected the Malfoy family so much. (She had even heard some of the girls whisper that, "-the members of the Malfoy family have been regarded as the Princes and Princesses of Slytherin for generations." Who knew!)

After dinner had ended the prefects stood up and called for all the first years to line up behind the prefect of each house, so that they could be led to their house common rooms. The Gryffindor first years left the room first, and after that, the Ravenclaws, then the Hufflepuffs, and then finally the Slytherins. After they left the great hall, they headed down moving staircase after moving staircase, (Rose was too afraid of the rest of her Slytherin house-mates to do more then follow the person in front of her.) until the ivory tiles of the rest of the castle turned into cold, hard, inky black stone; the moving and talking portraits started to become less and less, and more and more cold inky black wall replaced the warm wall paper of the upper floors; the glares of the Slytherins around her became harder and harder with each step.

Eventually, Pansy Parkinson -the one who had flung her mashed potatoes at her- bumped into her rather harshly, and sent her sprawling onto the floor. "Go back to dirt you came from, Mudblood, only those of pureblood are allowed to see where the noble common-room of Slytherin is hidden you trash." she said in a very cold and clipped tone, she the preceded to jump onto Draco, and pull herself close to his form. "Dracy-poo! Make the pest go away!"

"Get off me you hag!" Draco then started to shake her off his form, hopping around like an idiot when she grabbed onto is leg. "Get her off of me!" he shouted out. Crabbe and Goyle looked to each other, and then ran to help Draco get Pansy off of him.

"But Dracy-poo! I don't wanna get off until that- that- that **thing** is in the garbage where she belongs!" Pansy shrieked. Draco sneered at her and Crabbe was finally able to get her off. While many of the Slytherins were still glaring at Rose, another good amount of them seemed to be disgusted with Pansy.

Rose played with her ring a bit before finally deciding to speak up. "Ummmm, me being a muggle-borne...the sorting hat...corrected me on that. He told me I'm not the muggle-borne I've been led to believe. He said something about me being a- a- a half blood." she stuttered a bit, and Rose came to a new realization. Slytherins are scary...

All the Slytherins around her gave her an incredulous look, some of them, seemed to except what the Sorting Hat had told her, others seemed to think she was lying. But all in all, the glares where at least cut in half.

"And what are all of you still doing in the hallway-?' drolled out a voice from behind. All the Slytherins seemed to take a double look, and Rose, in utter shock, stuttered back in surprise , as Rose was falling backwards, flinging her arms around trying to get her balance. Pansy sneered -although nobody seemed to see her- and stuck her leg out when Rose came falling her way.

As Rose was lying on the ground starring up at the ceiling in shock -a very pretty ceiling by the way- Pansy started laughing, and all the people around her seemed to follow.

Rose's face seemed to go as red as her name (and her hair) for a second time that night, as many of her fellow Slytherins were laughing around her. Draco seemed to break from his shock, and -as Pansy was no longer holding on to him- rushed over to Rose and helped her back on her feet.

"Miss Parkinson! Ten points from Slytherin! And I don't believe I need to state that obvious reason?" said Professor Snape sharply. All the Slytherins starred at Professor Snape in shock, however, Rose, not knowing how Snape usually behaved, breathed out in relief, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "And what are you all looking at?" the Professor turned to the prefix in charge, "You, continue your duties and lead these Slytherins into their common room."

As most of the Slytherins broke away from the crowd, following the Prefix to their common room, the Professor put his hand on Rose's shoulder, holding her in place. "Not you Miss Potter."

When all the Slytherins, except for Draco, Rose, and Professor Snape, had left the hallway. Professor Snape's hand tightened. "Just because I helped you today, Miss Potter, doesn't mean this is going to become a regular occurrence." with that, Professor Snape turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe your father has informed you of whereabouts of the Slytherin common room?"

All Draco did was nod.

"Very well then, now, leave my sight before I dock more points for lallygagging in the hallways. The password is 'Basilisk'." Draco seemed to break out of his shock, grabbed onto Rose's hand and continued to drag her down the hall, away from their temperamental head of house.

XxxXXXxxx

Before Draco and Rose reached the Slytherin common room, Draco dragged her to an out of the way spot.

"What the h-" "Draco!" "-did you do to Professor Snape! I would never have expected in a million years for him to actually -intake of breath- _stand up_ for someone with your heritage against a _pureblood._"

"You mean he doesn't do that regularly?" Rose's eyes lit up, and she started jumping up and down in excitement. "Wait a minute, does that mean I'm special! Yay! I'm special! I'm special! I'm special! I'm-" Rose was just about to pump her fist up into the air, when Draco put a hand on her shoulder and grabbed her fist. An annoyed and tired look was on his face.

"Rose. Stop acting like a stupid f-" "Do you want me to stick a bar of soap in your mouth?" "-rabbit! Seriously. You're like a rabbit on sugar high..." Rose could practically see the gears in his head turning, until the light bulb lit up. Then, a devilish smile appeared on his face. Rose took a step back, then another, then another, and then another until...

"So Rose, if you want to act like a f-" "Honestly, do you kiss to your mother with that mouth!" "-rabbit on high, then how do you feel about your new nickname, Hoppy?"

"Draco! You wouldn't dare!"

A smirk appeared on his face, he crossed his arms, then suddenly his smirk changed into an innocent look. "I'm so sorry, Hoppy. But I just did."

"But Draco, that's not fai~~~~~~r! Why do I have to be Hoppy? Why can't you be Hoppy?" she whined.

"You don't see me hopping around like a rabbit so why should I be Hoppy, Hoppy?"

"Fine then, but if I'm Hoppy, then your Dragon!" a superior look appeared on her face, as if she had just won a battle.

"Rose you s-" "Draggy!" "-at making- wait. Did you just call me _**DRAGGY**_?"

"Well yes, I don't know why I have to have a 'y ' at the end and you don't, so you're gonna be Draggy."

"Of all the differences you could have noticed about those words, you only notice the 'y'!" he shouted out in distress. He then gave Rose a look, as if to ask how he even knew her in the first place.

"Well, Draggy sounds so~ much better than Dragon, if you ask me."

"Draggy," he spit out the word, as if it was some vile poison "is _not_ a better nickname than Dragon! It's a horrible f-" "Draggy! Don't say bad words!" "-nickname! At least Dragon was cool!"

"Draggy is much better than Dragon!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"..."

"...wait a moment...Why are you being so quiet?"

"Because you just admitted that I'm right."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"SHUT UP!"

Draco and Rose turned around to see a portrait glaring down at them. He had this evil twinkle in his eye, and he looked positively murderous. "Shut up now you brats! Now get out of my sight!" He yelled out. Draco and Rose slowly backed away from the evil portrait, until they turned and took off running down the hallway. When they finally reached the entrance of the Slytherin common room, they slowed down to a stop.

Panting, Rose asked, "What was his problem?" The sound of Draco palming his forehead filled the empty hallway.

xxxXXXxxx

Unknown two the two young children, a few minutes after they had left the area, an enigma of a figure stepped out of the shadows. The figure had seen the entire argument, and was quite pleased with what he had seen, the friendship between the two children had a very large chance of working to his advantage, as it could set his plans into motion much earlier than expected.

"What are you up to my decedent? Surly nothing evil within these halls? I will not have any decedent of mine causing trouble in these halls. I shall not allow it! Wait until the summer if you must. My colleagues and I worked too hard to create this very Academy for you to destroy it in your petty battles."

"I apologize, oh great and noble Salazar, however, the opportunity is too great to simply ignore."

_**Nata: YA! FIFTEEN REVIEWS! Lets see if we can make it twenty-five!**_

_**Shi-shi: Yay! Authors note! Well, since Nata so kindly wrote this chapter for you guys... if you don't review... *takes out shotgun* You get the idea. =^w^=**_

_**Nata: I know Salazar Slytherin is acting a little OC...but, when you think about it he's actually telling him just to not cause trouble INSIDE of school, didn't say anything about outside of school. As long as it's not Hogwarts.**_

_**Review  
><strong>_

v

v

v

v

v

v

v  
>V<p> 


	8. Chapter 7, Silence and the Howler

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I wish I could have updated sooner, like I was planning but... let's just say something *cough someone * got in the way of my update. That, and hurricane Irene didn't help any. We only JUST got out internet and power back like ten minutes or so ago. But on the bright side, my school's power was off long enough that we don't have school tomorrow! Yay! And yes, I started school... duh duh duuuuuhhh. I've got an omake at the end of the chapter, I actually finished it WEEKs ago, but I wanted to post it with this chapter. I don't even remember but inspired me to write it... well here's the chapter! Oh, and everybody * brings out shot gun * remember to say thank you to my beta!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 Silence and the Howler**

After a night of sleep, the first years were up bright and early for their first day of classes. The older years, however, just looked at them in horror, as if to say, **how can anybody be excited about **_**school.**_ So while the first years were sitting in their common room, waiting for their prefects to lead them to the great hall, all the older children simply threw the covers over their heads, and attempted to get some more last minute beauty sleep.

However, there was one exception to the multitudes of first years up and about in their common rooms this very morning, and that first year was fast asleep on her bed, covers thrown every which way, one pillow being hugged to death, the others, scattered across the floor around the bed. The first year herself, snoring lightly, and a little bit of... drool was flowing out of her mouth. Her long flowing red hair was disarray, and her legs were deeply entwined in the labyrinth known as her bed sheets. It was safe to say, this first year was _not_ planning on getting up any time soon. However, the one and only Prince of Slytherin was not about to let her enjoy her dreams of Gilderoy Lockheart proclaiming his undying love for her. No, this Slytherin had other plans...

"_**COLD!"**_ shouted out the young girl, as an Aguamenti spell was used on her, a very cold one too. Rose jumped nearly two feet off the bed, and looked around her, looking for the culprit. As her gaze shifted from left to right, her eyes fell on a very squeamish house elf. She glared.

"Holly deeply sowy for wetting the young missy, but misty Malfoy told Holly to do it! Pwease don't be -breath- angy wit Holly!" the poor house elf begged. Rose's glare softened slightly, it wasn't Holly's fault that she had to follow Draco's orders, now Draco himself... That was another matter.

The house elf disappeared with a snap of her fingers, and Rose was left alone in the room once again. Rose glared into space, Ohhhhh, Draco was gonna get it this time!

xxxXXXxxx

Downstairs in the common room, where Draco was talking to a Miss Audrey Bressler, Draco sneezed.

"Somebody must be thinking about you." commented Audrey, looking at Draco.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Some people believe every time you sneeze, it's because someone is thinking about you."

"That's impossible." commented Draco.

Audrey just simply starred at him as if he was a great stupid idiot. "Draco, you do realize you go to a _magical _school right? _Nothings_ impossible."

"Well if it's true, then it must be some girl, thinking about how cool, awesome, and handsome I- hey, what are you laughing at?"

xxxXXXxxx

Ten minutes after the entire water spell episode, Rose walked down the staircase leading to the girl's dorm, and when she reached the last step, she started scanning the room for a certain blonde. Rose Potter was not happy.

Her gaze shifted from right to left, and behold, right in front of the fireplace, talking to one of her new roommates -Audrey Bressler- was the one and only Draco Malfoy. Her eyes stopped at the Prince of Slytherin, and she glared.

She went over to the recliner next to the couch in front of the fireplace, and sat down. Not even sparing a look at the young Malfoy heir. After about ten minutes, the blondie finally seemed to notice a certain red head had decided to grace him with her presence.

"Morning Rose." said Draco, acknowledging her at last. When he turned his head to meet Rose, he was surprised to see a glare aimed at _him. _Rose didn't even open her mouth to speak with him.

Draco shifted, uncomfortable with her gaze. And not a moment too soon, a Prefect walked down from the boy's dorm.

"All right you ickle firsties, now let's lay down some ground rules before we head to the great hall for breakfast -yawn-. Now out of all the houses in Hogwarts, Slytherin is the most disliked. Because of that, we absolutely must stick together. All Slytherin first years must travel together in a group of three, at the very least. Slytherins do not quarrel with each other outside the common room; we cannot give the other houses a chance at turning us against each other.

"You are to study for any exam, test, or quiz an twenty minutes a day from the day you are informed, once your average for each class is set, you are to ether stay at your average for the rest of the year, or you are to go above your average. You are not to fall to the bottom of any class, we Slytherins are the elite, and we will not prove them otherwise. -Yawn-

"Any house points taken are to be worked back times two. A single point can mean victory or defeat. All detentions are to be completed to the best of your ability. -he paused- We are the future of the wizard world, and we will come out on top over all the other houses, besides, Merlin himself was a Slytherin." finished the Prefect. Rose could tell that a lot of her fellow first years did not like having all these rules, but there was nothing they could do about it.

XxxXXXxxx

Things between Draco and Rose were silent the entire trip up from the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall. Now that didn't mean the other Slytherin first years were silent. Oh no, they were chatting to each other in excitement, boasting to each other about how their summers went, and talking about how which subject was their best and so forth.

"-and Professor Snape, I heard he greatly favors his own house, so it's pretty much free reign in Potions."

Now that caught Rose's attention. Professor Snape favored his own house? Why? As she pondered over this, the Slytherin first years entered the Great Hall and sat down at their table. Professor Snape stood up and started handing out pieces of paper. When he finally reached Rose, she snapped out of her daydreaming to look at her paper. It was a schedule.

"From what I can see, we've got double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs for our first class; the teacher is Professor McGonagall." said Draco. His eyes shifted from the paper to Rose and then back to the paper. "And then we have History of Magic with Professor Binns."

Rose just gave him a bored look, crossed her arms, and turned away from him. Audrey giggled from across the table, elbowed Blaise Zabini, and whispered lower then what Draco and Rose could hear.

"They act like an old married couple."

Blaise snickered and smirked, completely agreeing with her.

_  
>xxxXXXxxx<p>

It wasn't until they- Audrey, Blaise, Rose, and Draco- were lost on the way to History of Magic that Rose finally turned to Draco and said, "Draggy! I wanna talk to you again!"

Audrey and Blaise snickered, whilst Draco looked horrified. But then he collected himself and said in a haughty tone of voice, "But Hoppy, you **are** talking to me." he smirked.

Her eyes widened, she's gotten so caught up in her "Don't talk to Draco" game, that she had forgotten that it was SHE that had started all this in the first place. And if she was being honest with herself, she had forgotten why she'd even stopped taking to him.

"Why had you two even stopped talking to each other in the first place?" asked Audrey, her eyes falling first on Rose, and then shifted to Draco.

"No idea, and besides, she started it."

"I actually don't remember." said Rose, voicing her previous thoughts.

Audrey smirked, but then Blaise frowned. Minutes later, long after Rose had turned her attention on trying to find the History of Magic classroom -she was chatting to one of the portraits, who were arguing with each other about where the classroom was. Apparently all the portraits in this section of the school were former students, and were arguing about where the classroom was, as the different teachers had changed rooms over the years. When Draco finally turned to attempt to help Rose find the room, Blaise then pulled out three gold coins and handed them to Audrey. She smirked.

XxxXXXxxx

The rest of the day was rather boring, as they didn't do all that much besides go to class and eat (that, and in Rose case, trip and land on top a Draco, but that was a normal occurrence between the two by now.). Well, at least according to Rose. To Draco however, as he was getting ready for bed in his private, sound-proof bedroom, a knock came from his door. It was Professor Snape.

"Come in, Professor." said Draco, in a solemn voice. He knew what was coming. Professor Snape came in, and handed him a red envelope. It was shaking in his hands as he handed it off to Draco. It was warm, he noticed. That was not a good thing. With a quick glance to the professor standing next to the door, Snape closed it, and they braced themselves.

"**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE MALFOY NAME! INTERACTING WITH MUDBLOODS! WE'VE NEVER BEEN SO DISGUSTED OF OUR SON IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FURIOSE WE WERE WHEN WE GOT THAT LETTER FROM MRS. PARKINSON! CUT OFF ALL TIES WITH THAT THING IMMEDIATELY!**

**With Love,**

**Mother and Father"**

By the end of the letter, Draco's ears were ringing, and so were Professor Snape's. Draco took a few steps back and crashed landed on the bed, waiting for the ringing to stop. Snape simply leaned against the wall, pressing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on.

"That went rather well. Don't you think? I thought their reaction was going to be much, much worse than that." said Draco. This was going to be a long night.

Omake

Rose Potter: Super Fangirl

Rose Potter was walking down the hallway in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she heard this small group of high pitch giggles. Deciding she wanted to go, du du du du!, ninja mode, she moved over to the wall and, with her back to the wall, started creeping down...at the corner up ahead, she slowly peeks her head out and her eyes widen in shock.

Right in front of her, was...HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY READING A LOCKHEART BOOK! Now that simply would not do! That nasty and mean jerk, Harry Potter, did _not_ deserve to so much as glance at any book by Gilderoy Lockheart! _Let alone a limited edition sighed by the wizard himself!_ Thought Rose, taking a closer look at the cover.

_Well, that simply won't do!_ Thought Rose. It was time for~ SUPER FANGIRL! Stalks better than the best freaky stalker! Can scream higher than any wailing banshee, and... had an entire shrine dedicated to Mr. Lockheart himself! Rose takes off her outer robe to reveal, a LOCKHEART T-SHIRT!

Super Fangirl jumps out from behind the corner, right in front of the two boys, she plucks the sighed copy of _Magical Me_ from Ron Weasley's grasp, and runs over to the corner of the room. She gently and carefully, eyes filled with love, places it down in front of her.

"There, there. Your safe now." she tells the Limited Edition, she then turns around to glare at the two friends.

The two boys, so angry that their eyes were filled with fire and their ears had steam coming out, started charging towards our young heroine. Our heroine, so brave, runs towards them and! TAKES AWAY THEIR CREDIT CARDS! The wild beasts stop right in their tracks, still livid, but no longer charging.

As they begin to take out their wands, Super Fangirl suddenly opens up her mouth nice and wide, and... SCREAMS LIKE A FANGIRL GONE CRAZY. The two boys, now knocked out from her attack, simply lay on the stone floor.

Super Fangirl looks from left to right, checking to see if anybody was around, walks over to her robe and puts it back on.

Rose then walks over to the Limited Edition, signed copy of _Magical Me_, and picks it up. She knew just where to put it in her shrine of Lockheart!

FIN

**And there you have it! I can't believe I actually got up to 25 reviews, you guys have no idea how happy this makes me! but I also have over a thousand hits, so I guess not everybody likes it enough to review...Ah well. THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED! Oh, and I have a new goal! (hopefully) 35 reviews! I know it's alot to ask for, but I also know that, If there's a will, there's a way. **


	9. Chapter 8 Remembralls, and New Friends

**Chapter 8 Parents, Remembralls, and New Friends.**

**This is not nata, this is her friend who loves this story and is putting random stuff while nata is away and cant enter this herself.. But she did tell me to thank all the reviewers, soooo... nata says thank u! and she said if you keep reviewing, she'll give everyone cookies. (not really, i just want cookies) sooooo... bye now!**

The next day, after Rose had woken up- this time by blow horn rather than cold water- she entered the common room to find that it was almost entirely empty, the only other person in the common room was Draco himself. Coming closer to her friend, she noticed that he had a rather serious expression on his face. This time he was sitting on the plush, emerald green rug rather than the couch. Puzzled as to why he would wake her up so early in the morning, she attempted to sit on the rug next to him...

...Only to trip over the edge of the rug, and to land on his back. After having the wind knocked out of him, and becoming Rose's landing pad, Draco was finally back into his position from before, this time with Rose sitting right next to him.

"Er, Draggy," started Rose, playing with the ring on her neck chain, "you seem kinda... different... anything happen lately?" she asked him. Draco was too depressed to respond negatively from his nickname.

Draco was silent for a few moments, until he replied, "I got a letter from my parents last night, Rose. Parkinson tattled."

Rose's normally cheery expression abandoned her, and a worried one took its place. "What are we gonna do then, Draco?"

"I really don't know Rose, I really don't know..." both Rose and Draco just stared into the fire, watching it eat away the embers. The fire was dying. There was a sniffing sound, and Draco turned his head, only to see that Rose was crying.

Trails of tears fell freely down her face, her hands were rolled into fists, and she was rubbing her eyes, as if it would somehow stop her tears. Now, Rose was never a pretty crier, her eyes and face would go all red, her hair would start to frizzle, and snot would run a marathon across her face... and her balling her fists, and trying to wipe away the snot with her sleeves didn't help either.

Draco would normally abstain from anything that was not pretty, and if Rose was any other person, his face would gain a sneer, and then would proceed to mock the crying person, and more often than not, send him or her into more tears. However, this was not the case with his best friend. Instead, he fidgeted awkwardly, and, after a few minutes of wondering how in the h- **Mental Rose: Don't say bad words, Draggy! **He was going to fix this, he pulled a hanker chief out from his pocket, and started wiping away the mess on her face.

"Don't cry Rose, we'll get out of this somehow. I'll- I- I'll write a letter to my parents, and- and tell them-" Now tears were falling down his face, but unlike Rose, they somehow managed to fall in a dignified manner, as if they were tears of royal blood. The rest of what Draco was trying to say was now incoherent, at this point.

The later that morning, Audrey and Blaise searched high and low for the duo, but alas, they never found Draco and Rose up in Draco's private room, with Draco's arms fiercely tight around Rose. There were tear stains on both of their faces, as they had cried themselves to sleep. Thank goodness it was a Saturday.

XxxXXXxxx

By Saturday night, Draco had already sent off a well written reply to his mother and father on how Rose was a half-blood, not a muggle born, and that Pansy was over-exaggerating everything because she's jealous of Rose. By Sunday morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had replied, "At least she isn't a [Muggle born], but don't get to comfortable with the girl, we don't know what her motives are." So, now that the tragedy was avoided, Rose and Draco were in much better moods, however, they were still somewhat depressed. It wasn't until Sunday night, however, that their moods changed, there was a note on the notice board. It stated that flying lessons were tomorrow after the usual lessons.

Rose, of course, went into panic mode, as did Draco. Rose was a horrible flyer. And while Draco was worried about Rose falling and snapping her neck, Rose was worried about who she would crash into _this_ time. Still, Monday afternoon, after all their classes for the day was finished, Draco, Rose, and the rest of the Slytherin first years went down to the Quidditch pitch to their flying lessons with the Gryffindors.

After five minutes of waiting, the Gryffindors finally arrived at the pitch, with Harry Potter leading the lot. He opened his big mouth to say something, but Madam Hooch arrived.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." Rose went to stand by a broomstick, Draco stood to her right, with Baise to his right, while Audrey stood to her left.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, and say "'up!'"

"UP!" they all shouted. Harry Potter's broom jumped into his hand at once, as did Draco's, but their's were some of the few that did. Audrey's broom slowly flew higher and higher and stopped at her hand gracefully, while Baise's seemed to be skipping into his hand. Rose's broom glared at her, and stayed in place, if brooms could glare, that is.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Potter and Weasley smirking when Madam Hooch told Draco he'd been gripping the handle wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard" said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three -two -"

Poor, poor Neville Longbottom, before Madam Hooch even pressed her thinned lips to the whistle, the poor boy started rising into the air... and fast. The Madam called out, telling the boy to come back.

"It seems we have actually found someone who is a worse flyer then you, Rose." whispered Draco to her, she nodded, and while she did feel slightly guilty, it made her feel better to know she wasn't the worst flyer out there. Her eyes widened, as she saw Longbottom fall off, but his hand caught the handle! Then, as if in slow motion, she watched as Longbottom's fingers slipped off the handle, one by one, until he started falling. **WHAM!**

Rose flinched, knowing that could have easily been her. Madam Hooch raced over to the poor boy.

"Broken wrist," she murmured absentmindedly, "Come on, get up now, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." She then turned to the class, her gold hawkish eyes seemingly piercing through their very souls.

"None of you are to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come along, dear."

No sooner were they out of earshot did Draco and Potter burst out laughing. Rose elbowed Draco in the ribs and told him to shut up. But he didn't.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" said Draco, still laughing. Most of the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" called out Potter. Potter stopped laughing immediately. _Apparently St. Potter doesn't like it when other houses insult his fellow Griffindorks. _Thought Draco.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy. Rose glared at her and Draco. "Never thought you'd stick up for fat little cry-babies, Potter." she said. Rose glared harder, she thought Neville was a perfectly nice boy.

Potter seemed put off when he notice that, yes, he was sticking up for a "fat little cry-baby," but with a quick, almost unnoticeable look around, one could tell he was liking all the attention he was getting by doing so.

"Look!" called Draco, dashing forward to pick up a shiny ball from the sea of grass. Draco sneered, and Rose knew that, she would have to speak with him when this was all over, he was acting no better than Potter! "It's a Remembrall, probably a present from that lump's grandmother!" Draco then started tossing it up and down, watching it glitter in the sun light as he threw it higher and higher into the air, but with an outcry from Potter, he caught the glass ball one final and held it tightly in his hands.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" said Potter in loud tone of voice. It appeared he wanted everybody to know that he was standing up to _the_ Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy family.

Draco held the ball up one more time, holding it up to the sun and inspected it one more time before saying loudly, "You know, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find... how about... up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" yelled out Potter, he was really getting into the fight. Potter then made a mad dash towards Draco with his hand outstretched; desperately trying to grab hold of the ball, but Draco had already mounted his broom and was in the air. Audrey frowned and explained to Rose that Draco must be taking his frustrations with his parents out on the Gryffindors. When Draco was above the tree-line, he called out, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Potter hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed his broom.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted out Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. "Madam Hooch told us not to move, you will get us in trouble if you let him bait you!"

But Potter sent her a dark look and said in a harsh but quiet voice, "Get out of my way, you filthy little Mudblood!" Potter then mounted his broom, and took off into the air. Surprisingly, Potter was an exceptional flyer.

Hermione burst into tears and ran off the castle. Rose, fed up with Draco's current attitude, and not wanting to stay any longer, ran off to the castle too, wanting to comfort the poor girl. After making it to the castle, Rose followed Hermione into the girl's loo, and when Hermione ran into the nearest stall, Rose stopped right outside the stall and knocked about three times.

"Go away!" called Hermione, but it sounded more like, "Go -hic- a -hic- wa-hic-" Rose flinched, she knew that her friend, Draco, was partly responsible for the state Hermione was in.

"I wish I could say I was sorry for their behavior, but frankly, there was nothing I could do then, however..." she trailed off. She then proceeded to take the hair pin out of her hair, along with some string in her pocket, (don't ask how that got there) and then proceeded to- if it was possibl- wait sorry _'Nothing's Impossible' –_ unlock the stall door.

When she finally got the door open, she was grinning in triumph, she opened the door to find a teary eyed Hermione, sitting on the closed toilet lid. It was safe to say that Rose wasn't the only messy crier around.

"You know," started Rose, she shifted uncomfortably, "Draco called me a- a- a- mudblood-" she gulped "the day we first met. Of course, I didn't know what that word meant back then, but, I don't think you should think too much about it. I mean if Draco and I could be such good friends years later even though-... I'm... rambling, aren't I?" said Rose, she blushed. But Hermione giggled. It seemed watching Rose make a fool of herself has cheered her up somewhat, but she still seemed significantly depressed. So, Rose said something that would make Hermione's day, no, it would make her life.

"You could at least smile more, it's very depressing, you know, when you're trying to cheer your friend up, and she doesn't even give a real smile." Rose said. She then turned the other way and pouted. Although she didn't see it, Hermione's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree at the suggestion that she was Rose's friend. She stopped crying immediately, stood up, and threw her arms around the poor unsuspecting victi- erm, girl. Yea, girl, that works.

**_A/N: Okay, this is a day later than the original post, but I thought I should clear something up. I wrote this chapter, my friend wrote the Authors note at the top. Thanks J for posting it for me._**


	10. Chapter 9, Merry Christmas everyone!

**A/N: This is my Christmas present to all of you! It takes place a little later then where the story is currently set, but I thought you guys would appreciate the present all the same. Now I haven't forgotten about this story, and I'm just gonna come strait out and admit it. I was being lazy. But here you go, and although it's a little late, Merry Christmas!**

Audrey and Blaise were walking down one of the corridors of Hogwarts, three days before Christmas. They had opted to stay behind at Hogwarts this year with Draco and Rose instead of going home like all the other students. They were originally supposed to go home, Blaise to his mother and current step-father, and Audrey to her parents and five older siblings. However neither one could just head home this year, knowing that Draco and Rose were staying behind.

Blaise and Audrey were in their common room earlier, when Blaise asked Audrey to go on a walk with him. She agreed. As she got up from the couch, Blaise hurried in front of her to open the common room door for her. "Ladies first." he told her. She walked out into the halls. That was five minutes ago.

Blaise comes to a sudden stop, and Audrey nearly crashes into him, but stops herself just in time. He turns around to face her, and Audrey can see a light blush on the Italians cheeks. He pulls out a little box from his pocket, takes out his wand, mutters a spell, and taps it three times. The little boxes grows to a little bigger than her torso, and he hands it to her, looking away all the while. Apparently the blank wall is much more fascinating then anything else in this _magic_ school.

Audrey, a little surprised, takes the box from his outstretched hands... and falls to the ground. "BLAISE ZABINI THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!" she yelled at him, struggling to get up. Blaise' eyes widen in horror, and he puts his hands up defensively.

"No! It's nothing like that! I swear! The box was as light as a feather a second ago!" he tries to defend himself.

"Then get this stupid thing off me! I've fallen and I can't get up!" she tells him. Blaise seems to blink out of whatever daze he had gotten himself into and tried to help her up. Only to trip and land right on top of her. Seeing her anger, he tries to get up, but realizes that he's now stuck too. Laughter starts to fill the hallway.

"Why Zabini, we never thought,"

"that you would,"

"fall for a girl,"

"so fast and hard!"

Blaise instantly recognizes the voices to be Fred and George Weasley, twin Gryffindors from two years above. Audrey seems to recognize their voices too. For a moment later, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey Weasleys! Undo whatever you did right now! OR..." started Audrey, the smirk getting wider on her face.

"Or what, Bressler?" said one, Audrey couldn't tell the difference between them.

"I'll tell Bethany Murphy, you know, that girl a year below you, one of my really _good friends. _About this little... incident." she said to them. The twins simultaneously shivered, looked to each other, and ran over to the two semi-helpless Slytherins to help them up.

"By the way Zabini, the present is yours,"

"just let us take this spell off real quick." They said, one of them murmured a spell; Blaise and Audrey were now free.

"Now, about this incident and Murphy..." one of them started.

"What incident?" Audrey smiled up at them innocently, she was now standing and wiping the dust off her clothes. The twins winked and went off their merry way.

After they had gotten the dirt off to a satisfactory amount, Audrey bent down to pick up the present, which now was a normal weight. She pulled off the deep green bow, and started unwrapping the red paper. Blaise shifted from foot to foot nervously, wondering if she would like the gift.

She finally finished taking off the wrapping paper, and opened the box it had previously covered, revealing a bear. A light gray bear with dark brown eyes wearing a little red dress with red and green checkered sleeves and matching bow. Blaise jumped back and forced his arms to shield his head as Audrey did a very unAudrey like action. She squeeled.

"Awwwww! She is soooo adorable! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, pulling the poor bear close to her chest and started hopping up and down. Actually, if Blaise were to get over his shock and take it all in, he would say Audrey reminded him a lot of Rose at that moment.

After about five minutes of this, Blaise eventually recovered from his shock and said to Audrey, "So, what are you gonna name her?" he asked. Audrey stopped jumping up and down immediately, the only thought to pass through his head was, where did she get all that energy from?

"Um... I really don't know." She said calmly, as though the past five minutes never happened. She started looking around the hall, and the deep green bow, caught her attention. Blaise could practically see the light bulb shining over her head. "Sorry Blaise, change of subject. I bet five gallons that I can get Draco to blush _and _ kiss Rose on the cheek, all in one go." she said.

Blaise thought it over for a moment, smirked, and said, "You're on! But I bet ten gallons you can't do it without mistletoe!" he challenged.

Now it was Audrey's turn to smirk.

xxxXXXxxx

It was on Christmas Day when Audrey's plans came together. That morning, after waking up, she preceded to sneak into Rose's room, to start getting things ready. First, she took out a little green dress, and laid it on the desk in Rose's room, next, she took out the deep green bow and placed it on top of the dress, and walked over to Rose's bed.

She stepped over the pillows and clothes lying around the room, and eventually, with her life intact, made it to the bed, she leaned over the bed and whispered something into the sleeping redhead's ear.

Now dear readers, I could tell you exactly what Audrey said to wake Rose, of all people, up from her slumber, but that would be cheating. Who knows if any of you would tell Draco?

Rose's head sprang up in an instant, and unfortunately, knocked right into Audrey's head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

And that, my dear reader, is how all the _other_ Slytherins woke up that fine Christmas morning.

"That hurt!" hissed out Audrey, glaring daggers at Rose, if it wasn't for the fact that she needed that little redhead...

"What are you doing in here?"asked Rose. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "He didn't send you in here to wake me up did he?" she asked. Audrey shook her head.

"No, I came in here for a different reason, actually." she said. Audrey struggled to pulled Rose up off her bed. "How do you stay that skinny? You weigh a ton!" she stared at Rose with disbelieve.

She continued on as the hopped around all the various items strewn around her, "You, my dear friend, are gonna look like a doll for Christmas." said Audrey.

Rose started to sweat and looked at Audrey nervously, "Why?"

"Because I say so."

"OK."

Long story short, when Rose came down later that evening, all heads turned as she walked down the stairs in her dark green dress, with her little silver flats, hair up in sparkly curls, and a big green bow, tied around her neck. She had sparkles on her face around her eyes, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as a Rose. She had a little bit of black eyeliner around her eyes, to make them seem larger, and her dress cut off just above her knee's like a little girl's would. What made her look adorable though, was that she was holding tightly onto the new bear Blaise gave to Audrey just the other day.

But Draco was not in the common room, and Audrey frowned. She was not about to let all her hard work go to waste! Her eyes narrowed, and the little gears in her head started to turn, she was gonna kill Blaise Zabini!

Audrey growled under her breath. She grabbed Rose's arm, and dragged her out of the common room, out of the corner of her eyes, she notices something, or rather someone. Her eyes began to twinkle dangerously.

"Oh Peeves!" she called out in a sing-song voice. The residential poltergeist turned his head towards her. He smiled unnervingly. Audrey laughed on the inside, she knew just how to get the help she needed. After all, why wouldn't Peeves help his partner in crime, the girl who's been helping him prank Hogwarts for quite a while now. He floated down towards her, and unknown to Audrey, Rose started to freeze, and tremble, she did not like ghosts very much especially _this one._

xxxXXXxxx

Three coat hangers, a _long_ piece of string, a few dungbombs, and one happy poltergeist later, Blaise was out of the picture, and Audrey had Draco locked in Peeves personal abandoned classroom, which he was kind enough to loan to her cause for the next hour. She could hear Draco shouting out a rather colorful vocabulary at her, and Audrey could only roll her eyes. She peaked into the classroom to say, "Shut up or I'll give Rose a mallet." Draco then wisely decided to shut up, but that didn't stop Audrey from pulling her head out of the doorway before she got hexed. Thankfully she did, because she heard a crash a moment later. Seems like he decided to use a vase instead.

She turned to a certain redhead, and removed the silence spell that stood between a regular Draco, and a Draco with soap in his mouth. She opened the door to the class room, and pushed Rose inside. Then, she watched this little ball that was charmed to turn red whenever she won a bet. It would also state what bet was won, with whom, and how much money they owed her; unfortunately, it also kept track of any bets she lost (it turns green then). Hey, she had to keep track of all her betting somehow.

The ball turned red and stated the fallowing:

To: Blaise Zabini

Owes you: 5 gallons

Bet: "... I bet five gallons that I can get Draco to blush _and _ kiss Rose on the cheek, all in one go."

Audrey chuckled darkly, nothing could ruin this happy moment, but then, the ball turned green, and her cheeks lost their color fast. Her happy moment was ruined.

To: Blaise Zabini

You owe: 10 gallons

Bet: "... I bet ten gallons you can't do it without mistletoe!"

Oh c- "YOU'D BETTER NOT BE CURSING IN YOUR HEAD AUDREY BRESSLER!"

How Rose can do that, the world may never know.

xxxXXXxxx

Audrey had been avoid- um, coincidentally not meeting up with Blaise for the past three days now. She had almost run into the Italian several times already, narrowly escaping each time. No, leaving early each time. Bresslers do _not_ avoid people. However, Audrey was not so lucky today.

"Hey Audrey! Wait up!"

She looked around to see if she could possibly hide anywhere, but alas, there was nowhere to go this time. He had her cornered.

"Um... hey Blaise." she started out awkwardly.

"For some reason, I am getting this very distinct feeling that you are avoiding me." he told her with a smirk. Audrey gave out a huff, her face turned a bit red with here _slight_ anger.

"Bresslers _don't_ avoid people."

"Right, of course, how _stupid _of me to assume otherwise." he said in a mocking tone.

Audrey let out a small huff, but then reached into her pocket and pulled out five gallons, grumbling all the while. She then extended her hand, and waited for him to do the same, She turned away unable to look at his face, she hated lo- wait Bresslers never lose, she was just temporarily defeated. She lifted her head up high, well, time to get it over with. She turned her head towards Blaise, and noticed he had yet to make any move of excepting the money.

"Well, are you going to accept the money or not? That's why you're here, right?" she asked him angrily. He smirked at her. She was really starting to hate that stupid smirk of his. Of course, she coincidentally forgot that she does the same thing to him all the time

Blaise finally stretched his hand out, but instead of taking the money, he did something that shocked her. He closed his larger hand around hers and pushed it back to her. "How about you keep the money, and I name that bear I gave you." Audrey was now speechless. "How about Rosie, in honor of that blush that's about to grace me with it's presence." he said. "Look up."

She looked up, and it appeared the house elves had missed some mistletoe when they were cleaning up the Christmas decorations. Her blush turned redder when she noticed there was something warm on her cheek. The warmth then disappeared, and when she turned towards Blaise, he was walking away. He had one hand in his pocket, and he lifted the other in a wave.

"By the way," he said. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this earlier, so Happy Christmas!" He walked away, leaving one stunned, and rather thoughtful pure-blood girl behind him.

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


	11. Chapter10:Broomsticks, Portraits,&Trolls

**_Nata:Happy Belated Birthday Shi-shi! I finally got around to finishing this chapter, and thought I should include it with your birthday present. Now everybody, say thanks to Shi-shi getting me to update!_**

**_Everybody: *LOUD RAWR* Shi-shi! Shi-shi! Shi-shi! Sh-_**

**_Nata: So not fair..._**

**Chapter 10: Broomsticks, Portraits, and Trolls**

The next day, Blaise, Draco, and Rose were all sitting together at the Slytherin table at breakfast -Audrey was sitting next to Sara Carman (Ravenclaw), Bethany Murphy (Gryffindor), and Joshua Murphy (Hufflepuff) at the Ravenclaw table- when Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall.

Hermione scanned the room when she entered, with a large book in her arms, she seemed to be looking for something. When her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, her eyes lit up and started to jog towards them. Rose, being the happy, friendly person that she is, waved her over when she saw her coming.

Draco's former happy expression turned into a frown. He did _not_ look happy that Hermione was heading his way.

"What's that know-it-all mud-erm muggleborn doing coming this way." he said. Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey! What was that for!"

"You're acting like a meany, Draggy."

Draco only rolled his eyes.

As Hermione continued to walk to the green and silver table, more and more Slytherins were starting to glare at her, daring her to join them. By the time she sat down next to Blaise, across from Rose and Draco, -thank goodness they were sitting at the end- the entire Slytherin table (not including Rose and Blaise) were glaring holes into her. Hermione ignored the glares, however, and started talking to Rose.

"It's completely unfair, Rose! You and I have detention with the Gamekeeper because we left in the middle of class yesterday!" said Hermione to Rose.

Rose's eyes widened. "But that's completely not our fault! Harry Potter should be the one getting detention!"

Draco elbowed Rose and pointed to the Gryffindor table. "It doesn't look like Potter's in trouble at all. Look there! It's so obvious by its shape it's pitiful. Potter got himself a broomstick." Draco said. He was frowning, but then that frown turned into a smirk. "But first years aren't allowed broomsticks." He stood up, and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Blaise and Rose simply looked to each other, then stood up, following Draco. Hermione, not wanting to be left alone with the Slytherins, got up and started following as well, frowning the entire way.

As soon as they reached the Gryffindor table, Draco snatched the package right out of Potter's hands; feeling it.

"That's a broomstick," he confirmed "You'll be in for it now, Potter. First years aren't allowed broomsticks."

"Not just any broomstick, Malfoy. A Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home? A Comet Two Sixty? They may look flashy, but they're not even in the same league as the Nimbus." Rose could see that Draco was getting angry, so she was about to interrupt him before he said something mean, but Professor Flitwick appeared. He started to say something, but Rose was no longer paying any attention to their conversation.

For the first time in her memory, Rose Potter's scar was hurting. She started clutching her forehead in pain. It hurt so much! Eventually, Professor Flitwick, Potter, and Weasley left, so Draco's full attention was on her again. Now that the annoyances were out of the way, Draco noticed her pain immediately. His eyes widened.

"Hey Rose! Are you all right?" He asked her, his attitude taking a complete one-eighty from jealousy to concern.

"My scar hurts really badly." she said. Hermione looked worried.

"Maybe we should just skip out on breakfast and take you to the Hospital Wing." she said. Draco nodded. He must have really been out of it, because he didn't even notice that he was agreeing with a muggle born.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Audrey noticed them, said goodbye to her new friends, and left her table to follow. "What up?" she asked, coming up from behind Hermione.

Blaise frowned. "Rose's scar is hurting." he said. This time, Audrey frowned.

"Huh? I thought only dark curse scars did that." she said. They had now left the Great Hall, and were passing a portrait of Wilgilda the Wise on there way to the Hospital Wing.

"I- I don't know, it just really hurts." said Rose, she was crying now. They picked up their pace. When they suddenly stopped walking, Rose looked up to see why. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing right in front of them.

Headmaster Dumbledore was a rather aged man, around five foot, seven, with a silver bead that reached down to his knees. His twinkling blue eyes were hidden behind crescent moon glasses, and over all, he had a very friendly and kind appearance.

"Ahh, now what would four Slytherins such as yourselves, be doing with a Gryffindor outside the Great Hall when it is time for breakfast, might I ask?" he said. His eye twinkled like a star.

"Rose isn't feeling too well, Professor. We're taking her to Madam Pomphrey." said Hermione.

"And what might the problem be?" asked Dumbledore.

"Her scar is hurting."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared, if possible, his face turned into a thoughtful look, while frowning.

"I see." He said in a low voice. "Very well then, you may be on you way." As they walked away, only Draco and Hermione noticed the calculating look he gave Rose.

XxxXXXxxx

Rose ended up spending the rest of the day in the Hospital Wing, for even though Madam Pomphrey couldn't find anything physically wrong with her, it was quite obvious that there _was_ something wrong. The Madam just could not figure out what. At the end of the day, Madam Pomphrey simply let Rose leave, as she did not hold the power to keep students there for too long when there was nothing physically wrong with them.

Rose was anxious to get out of that white room, but made a mental note to visit Madam Pomphrey sometime, as the madam looked awfully lonely in the Hospital Wing (the lollipop that the school nurse gave her may have slightly influenced that decision.) But alas, Madam Pomphrey did not think to write a note to excuse Rose from being out after curfew, as another student came running in with horsepox(the magical version of chicken pox, where the victim grows a horse tail along with the ichy spots). As Rose was walking down the hallway, she turned at the corner that led to the lower parts of the castle.

Now, we cannot fully blame Rose for what happened next, as her mind was on the sweetness of her strawberry flavored lolli, and not entirely on the path ahead of her. Because of those sweet innocent green eyes, we can only assume the entire incident is the lollipop's fault. For when Rose Potter turned the corner, she walked strait into a portrait that had ,for some reason, been swung open.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!" rang through the empty corridor. Shivering from the feeling of something around her leg, Rose looked down to see Mrs. Norris smiling evilly at her (if cats could smile evilly that is). While Rose had never met the caretaker of Hogwarts, Draco made sure to drill it into her head that she did _not_ want to do so. After all, according to Draco -and Draco is nearly never wrong(unless Lockhart was being discussed)- the caretaker liked "to suck the blood of poor innocent little bunnies, steel candy from young children, and liked call little girls mean names." That is why Rose did the same thing _any _and _all_ Hogwarts students would do in that same situation-although for different reasons- she ran for it.

Rose ran for several long minutes, her heart pounding hard in her chest, and after she believed she had finally lost the dreaded cat, she collapsed onto the wooden floors of the castle, gasping and heaving. When Rose finally regained her bearings, she was hopelessly lost. Instead of panicking like most would do in her situation, Rose did something that only she would do. Take this opportunity to go exploring.

Rose walked around for about an hour, watched a tapestry where some man had tried to teach trolls ballet, waved to random suits of armor (who being ever polite suits of armor, waved back), and then sometime around midnight, bumped into a tired Hermione Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Having no time to chat, Hermione grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her along with her little group. They found a locked door, of which Weasley and Potter were trying to break off it's hinges.

"Move out of the way!" furiously whispered Hermione, she shoved the two boys away, waved her wand, and said, "Alohomora." The door unlocked; the group hurried inside.

Once upon a time, Rose adored dogs, they were her favorite animal, however, ferrets moved up on the list, and dogs went down... way down. Most would ask why that happened, after all dogs are adorable. While that may be true for most dogs, giant, three-headed dogs are probably a different story.

xxxXXXxxx

The next morning, on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione Granger caught up to Rose, and pulled her aside, seeing Rose pulled away, Draco went along with his first instinct, he followed them and decided to eavesdrop outside the door of the classroom Granger had chosen to gossip with Rose.

"Did you see it?!" came the voice of that filthy little- oh no, stupid Rose, she must be getting to him, because he swore he just heard her voice shouting at him not to use such petty names.

"See what?"

"The trap door!"

"What trap door?"

"The one the Cerberus is guarding!"

"What's a cerebrum?"

"Cerberus! And it's a three headed dog. Cerebrum is Spanish for brain."

"That-that- scary thingy was guarding something?"

"No duh Sherlock, that's what I've been saying."

"Well why didn't you tell me!"

Draco could hear a loud slap echo throughout the room, and he could only smirk, finally, he's not the only one to suffer through the absent minded and oblivious Rose Potter!

"You know what, Rose? Never mind, never mind, just forget what we've been talking about..."

"Okie dokie!"

"Now what was I saying-"

"You were talking about a trap door and a cerebrum and-"

"Rose!"

xxxXXXxxx

Draco made sure to be out of their way when they came out of the classroom, but because he _had_ been eavesdropping, he made sure he didn't catch up to them too soon. Draco was not prepared though, when shortly before he could enter the Great Hall, Granger ambushed him and pulled him into a nearby broom closet. He was mortified to see Blaise and Audrey were right behind him, and were now snickering to each other. He thought he say a flash of green coming from Audrey's pocket as well, but he must have been seeing things.

"Draco! You won't believe what happened last night-"

Safe to say, the rumors that followed for the next week or so about Malfoy and Granger snogging in the closet did not just appear out of thin air. And some of the pride filled looks a few of the older boys sent him made him highly uncomfortable.

xxxXXXxxx

On Halloween, Hermione was in a beautiful mood, and it did not bother her in the least when she had to sit next to Weasley in Charms, however, Weasley did not share her enthusiasm for the subject, and when she noticed Weasley was mispronouncing the spell, she tried to correct him so he would not end up like Jonsy the Foolish, a tutor who mispronounced the simple match turning into a needle spell when demonstrating for his charge, and he and they both were never heard from again.

Weasley was not in the mood for her help, and the fact that the twins had changed his underwear into a spider this morning did nothing to help the mood. Because of all this, her help was ill received. But Hermione was a strong girl, and kept her tears in till the end of the period; when Weasley made a rather nasty remark about her after class, the tears threated to spill over, so she ran to the nearest loo. Calls of "Crybaby!" here not left unheard on her journey. But she couldn't stop running. Even if they called her a crybaby, it didn't mean the words didn't hurt. She has friends! Like Rose! and Audrey and Blaise and Dra-okay, maybe not Draco, but still she had friends!

_Friends that don't defend you when you are being picked on?_ said a nasty little voice in her head. But Hermione tried to push those thoughts aside. They weren't even in the same charms class! Of course they couldn't defend me. _But real friends would be here right now._ But they probably don't even know about-

"Hermione? Are you okay? It's me, Audrey, and Rose too, you pushed us aside when you were running. Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay!?"

"No need to bite our heads off..."

Hermione wiped the tears away from here eyes, seeing Rose and Audrey in front of her. Audrey has a frown on her face, but she went up to Hermione and started rubbing her back. Rose asked her who made her cry, puffed up her chest, started flexing her muscles and started talking about how she was going to get Draco to beat up whoever picked on her friend. Hermione sniffed and smiled. Oh Rose, only you...

"Hermione, do you want to go back to class? We can if you want..." Audrey helped Hermione stand up, but Hermione only shook her head and sat back down.

"I don't think I can go back to class right now, and see Ron Weasley again so soon."

"Then we'll just stay here, with you."

"But you'll miss class!"

"You're our friend, Hermione. You're way more important."

"Ya!" Rose was nodding her head to everything that Audrey said. Hermione and Audrey looked on in amusement when they noticed that that Rose was still nodding even though nothing was being said. They laughed together, and Rose stopped nodding, asking them what was so funny.

"You are!" giggled Hermione. Both she and Audrey laughed even more when Rose simply cocked her head to the side, not getting the joke.

Audrey stopped laughing, and asked Hermione and Rose to take her hands, they did so, and she squeezed tightly while she explained. "Whenever we squeeze hands with each other, it's a reminder that we're friends, and that we always will be friends -even if one of us is not the brightest crayon in the box- and that nothing will tear us away."

"What about Draggy?"

"What about Draco, Rose?"

"He's our friend too!"

"Then you can squeeze his hand, I for one, am not touching it. Who knows where that has been? And besides, he's a _boy__**."**_

"Agreed. Boys are nasty."

"Draggy's not nasty!"

"He's still a boy, Rose."

**xxxXXXxxx**

By the time the Halloween feast came around, Draco was starting to get nervous. He hadn't seen Rose, Audrey, or even that clingy mudblood, Hermione, since third period. Rose hasn't left him alone this long in a long time. Even when she's trying -and failing- to ignore him, she still sticks around. Warning bells were ringing in his head, and he wasn't the only one.

"Hey Draco? What do you think ever happened to the girls?"

"I don't know, Blaise. I haven't seen them since third period, you?"

"Same."

Draco stood up out of his chair, and left the great hall, Blaise a step behind him. Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley, noticing the two Slytherins leaving the great hall during the Halloween feast, left moments later, and started following behind them. Neither party aware that in a few short minutes, Professor Quirrell's going to be interrupting the feast with frightening news.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were suspicious, and very confused. They had followed the two Slytherins because, well, they're Slytherins that had left the feast early, wasn't that suspicious enough already? But they were very confused, because the two Slytherins were ducking their heads into every classroom, and as they neared the girls loo, it became apparent that they were going to peek in there too! Were the Slytherins closet perverts or something? Or something... Ha! They couldn't fool this Gryffindor duo! It was rather ingenious really, all the looking into the other classrooms was to fool people into thinking they were really looking for something, when in reality they had been heading to the girl's loo the entire time! And inside the girl's loo, that traitor, Hermione Granger, and the two Slytherins Bressler and Potter were up to no good, and that was why they had disappeared all day!

Harry started sniffing the air, and gagged. "What is that awful smell!"

"It smells horrible!" said Ron, holding his nose between his fingers.

"Quick! Let's get into the girl's loo! We'll confront the Slytherins, the traitor, and get away from this stench!" said Harry. Ron nodded, and followed Harry into the girls loo. But they did not find some sort of cauldron or experiment, but instead the group of Slytherins were laughing! But the laughing stopped when the door to the loo closed. Some glares were sent in the direction of the two intruders.

"We've caught you now!"

"Ya! Just you wait! One of us is going to get a professor and you're going to be in real trouble!"

Draco (and everyone else for that matter) had been laughing at Rose about one of her more ridiculous moments, when Potter and Weasley entered the loo, and started to accuse them about doing something or another. Safe to say, he was a bit confused.

"What the he-"

"Cursing is mean, Draggy!"

"-are you taking about?"

Potter and Weasley didn't have time to respond, because the door to the loo opened again, and a highly undesirable stench entered the room, bring a troll in with it. The group of first years freezed.

Audrey was the first to break out of the shock, just as the troll raised it's club up high. "Move you imbeciles!"

They all scattered, well, all but Rose, who was still in shock, but Draco grabbed her arm and forced her out of the way, shielding his best and first friend as broken tile from the floor when flying everywhere, with the head of the troll's club landing Rose had been standing seconds before. His back hurt! But he guessed that was to be expected, and he turned to take in his surrounds again so he could decide the next appropriate action. It was not good.

While Rose was unharmed, the mudblood was clenching her arm, with blood dripping down her fingers. Potter was clenching his leg, Weasley, his stomach, and Audrey was the worst off, with a heavily bleeding head wound with her head on the floor, to dazed to move- and by the look of her mangled leg, she wouldn't be able to get off the floor even if she wanted to. A puddle of red was growing underneath her.

All this passed through his head in a second, the troll raised it's club again, and took aim at the mudblood, who just barely got out of the way in time when the club came swinging across, taking out the bathroom stalls. Water was squirting everywhere from broken pipes. Rose grabbed his arm, and clenched as tight as she could, shaking next to Draco's frame.

This time the troll aimed at Potter, Blaise, and Weasley, who had all ended up in the same corner, they were able to get out of the way easily enough, but the sinks were now toast.

But it wasn't until the club was heading towards a still out-of-it Audrey, did Draco realize something very humbling. Audrey can't move, and there are no professors here to save her. She is going to _die_ unless somebody does something about it, and if she dies, _she's never coming back. _So Draco did the first thing that he could think of, the spell that he learned not that long ago, and currently fresh in his head.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Audrey couldn't think about anything right now, all that she could focus on was that the world was spinning, and the pain, the horrible, horrible pain. As her vision started bleeding red in one eye, she had no idea how close to death she came when she heard somebody shout some sort of spell( she couldn't make it out, she couldn't make out anything). But for some reason, two other feelings entered into her system, coldness and tiredness. She was just so sleepy all of a sudden, so very, very sleepy. Maybe a quick nap would be nice, and the pain should lessen when she woke up. Just a quick little nap...

Hermione watched as the troll's club hit it on the head, conking it out cold. She was in pain, yes, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the troll falling, slowly, ever so slowly on to the shattered tiled floor. But she was the first to notice the door to the hallway flying open, and Professors McGonagall and Snape enter.

She also noticed the Professors pale deeply, like all the blood in their body was being drained from the sight before them. But the troll was in no gruesome sight, neither were the othe- oh no, _Audrey_.

She reached Audrey the same time everyone else did -yes, even Potter and Weasley- and grabbed her hand tightly, squeezing it, just like they had done so only hours earlier.

"It's cold-so sleepy.." she herd Audrey mumble, her eyes were slowly shutting. Looks of alarm crossed the Professor's faces.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Miss Bressler! Don't you dare close your eyes!"


	12. Ch11:Chats, Dumb Reds,& Sally-Anne Perks

**Chapter 11: Chats, Dumb red-heads, and Sally-Anne Perks**

Every day for the past week, Draco, Rose, Blaise and Hermione have visited Audrey in the Hospital Wing. Even though they were able to get her help in time, Audrey did close her eyes, and hasn't woken up since then. This sent most of the first years at Hogwarts into a sort of depression. It got even worse when the students noticed how all the teachers had been rather quiet and nice lately to the first years -safe to say, it shocked the poor Gryffindor who had gained a house point from _Snape_ early the day after the feast. But their spirits couldn't be kept down forever, because it was Quidditch time. The first game of the season was finally here. Gryffindor verses Slytherin. And now that it had gotten out that Harry Potter was the Gryffindor Seeker, most of the first years had gotten out of the shock. Except for Audrey's good friends. But, it seemed as though even luck had a taste for Quidditch, for the day of the game, was the day Audrey woke up.

"What!" shouted Draco, shocked at what Hermione had said-she was no longer mudblood, after the experience, and since Rose wouldn't let him just call her Granger, she was now Hermione. Draco jumped out of his seat, Rose, Blaise, and curiously enough, one of the Ravenclaws following after him.

Rose was practically skipping as she followed Draco down the hall, thinking over what Hermione had said, Audrey had woken up! Yippee! This was wonderful news! And she timed it perfectly so that they could all attend the first Quidditch game of the year! Rose had never seen a game of Quidditch before, and was very interested in the idea.

Blaise was quite happy that Audrey was now awake, he had won three bets in the past week- refusing to admit that he had also lost two- and it was about time he finally got to goad it in her face! And the fact that she was his friend didn't make him run any slower, but still! He won three bets!

Hermione was so very happy! Her first intelligent friend at Hogwarts (since Rose was her first friend) had finally woken up! She was going to be okay! She wasn't going to be in a coma, as that would have been too cliché, and she wasn't going to die, and now she (Hermione) was also going to get a chance to apologize for nearly causing her death. If Audrey hadn't been in the bathroom with her, she may have never gotten hurt in the first place!

Sara Carman was a first generation pureblood of the Ravenclaw house, and long friend of Audrey Bressler, they've known each other for four years already, and when she heard that her good friend had nearly died almost a week ago, she could almost swear her heart skipped a beat. She had half a mind to bite off the heads of those Granger and Potter girls for causing her friend to be in the girls bathroom during the troll incident, but she knew deep down it wasn't their fault. In fact, she new that for a fact.

Her other friend, Bethany Murphy, has been planning a prank on the little Gryffindor boy duo who had the nerve to say they had saved Audrey's life, and how she had been trying to lead them to a prank the Slytherins had planned out when the troll had come into the equation. They even said that Harry Potter had, while trying to distract the troll, stuck his wand into the trolls nose, and that Ronald Weasley had used Wingardium Leviosa to save her, even though she apparently was planning a horrible prank on them. But Sara knew the truth, and Bethany who now, with Fred and George Weasley on her side, were going to get those obnoxious boys to shut up!

But that was nether here nor there, so Sara Carmen kept running, following close behind the others on the way to the hospital wing.

When the little group of friends reached the Hospital Wing, they met the stern gaze of the school nurse, Madam Pomphry. They flinched at her stony gaze, and bowed their heads low.

"One at a time, and five minutes each." she said, and the group turned to each other. They all wanted to see Audrey, as she had given them quite a scare, but none of them truly wanted to wait.

It was Hermione who spoke first, extending the olive branch to Draco Malfoy. "I think Draco should go first, he _was_ the one who saved her after all." Over the course of a minuet, they all nodded one by one, Draco gave a quick node of acknowledgment to the muggleborn, and walked into the Hospital Wing. It took all of five seconds for those remaining to stick their ears to the door.

Draco walked into the room slowly, taking in the Hospital Wing for the first time. Sure he had dropped Rose off here when her scare hurt, but he didn't really get a decent look at the room at the time. The Wing was a typical off white, with eighteen beds in the room, nine on each side. Behind each of the beds was a window, and a single night stand to the left of each. Each bed had a single chair next to it, and at the end of the Wing were two doors, which Draco assumed let to Madam Pomphry's quarters and her store of medical potions respectively. There were only three beds occupied, and two of them had curtains closed around them, which Draco knew from the older members of the house that Madam Pomphry only did that when something was contagious. He made sure not to step anywhere near those beds, and his gaze went to the third occupied bed in the room.

There sat Audrey, propped up against the pillows with her nose in a book. She looked pale, but better then she had in days. When he reached the bed, Audrey did not lift her head, too absorbed in her book. He decided not to sit in the chair, and instead sat at the foot of the bed. This caused Audrey too look up, and place a bookmark between the pages before putting her book on the nightstand.

"Hello, Draco." she said. Her voice sounded off, but that was probably because she hadn't used it in about a week. The edge of her mouth lifted up in a lopsided grin. "I'm told I have you to thank for my life."

"Yea, I guess you do." he said softly. Even with her in front of him, pale, but better, his mind would not allow him to see her as such for more then seconds at a time, before she was covered in blood, her leg mangled, and her eyes closed.

"Thank you, then," she said softly. He guessed she was speaking softly to make it easier on her voice. "-for saving my life."

"You would have done the same for me." he said. Audrey shook her head.

"You don't know that, while we can assume I might have, a person never truly knows what they will do in a situation until they are actually in that situation. For all we know, I could have done something stupid to kill us all."

"Don't say that!"he shouted. The door to -what he assumed to be- Madam Pomphry's office opened and she scowled at him.

"Two minutes." said the medi-witch, before closing the door.

"Don't say that." Draco said, softly this time. "Don't say that, please."

Audrey's face went blank before she nodded. She was quick to change the subject. "So I'm reading this interesting book. It's a be-careful-of-what-you-wish-for kind of story. It's about this boy, who wished his destiny on someone else, anyone else, and was spirited away too another world by Fate, to show him to be careful of what he wish for."

"I bet he learned his lesson in the end." he said, eyeing her book. She was either a few pages in, or a few pages from finishing, but he was willing to bet she was almost done.

"You would think so, but in the end, he did not learn to be careful of what he wished for, instead, he learned that the reason you are given your destiny, is because you are the best one for the job. Fate doesn't do half decent jobs, you see." she told him, she picked up the book and was now stroking the cover. "Did you ever stop to think, that everything happens to you for a reason? To prepare you for one final purpose?"

"Why are you telling me this, Audrey?"

"Because it is what you need to hear." she told him. But then beckoned him closer and whispered to him, "Well, you and our friends who are undoubtedly eavesdropping on us."

Draco grinned, very much undoubtedly indeed.

Madam Pomphry peeked her head into the room. "Five minutes is up, call the next one in." she told him.

Draco nodded, and stood up off the bed, "Oh, and Draco?" he was halfway out of the Wing when he stopped, "Keep in mind, that there is a reason why you were the one who beat that thing and not me, or Hermione, or Blaise, or Rose, or even Potter and Weasley." she said, but just before he could exit the Wing she added, "Just like how there is undoubtedly a reason as too why that thing was even able to get into the school in the first place."

Draco nodded, a thoughtful look overcame his face, and he exited the Wing, on the way out, he grabbed the arms of Hermione and Rose.

"Hey!" they shouted together.

"What gives!" said Hermione.

"Where are you taking us! I want to see Dree!"

"Snooping. Blaise, are you coming? We can see Audrey when we are done!"

Blaise nodded his head, and with one last look at the Hospital Wing, followed Draco and the girls.

xxxXXXxxx

To the curiosity of Draco's friends, instead of snooping inside the castle, Draco decided to lead them to the Quidditch pitch, where the big game was currently taking place.

"Why are we here, Draggy?"

"That troll didn't enter the girl's loo until after Potter and Weasley entered, which mean's there is a chance that Potter was its target." said Draco, he had long since let go of Hermione's and Rose's arms. The others were silent, not knowing what to say.

They reached the Quidditch pitch, and there was some sort of uproar going on. "Potter's broom's been jinxed!" they hear someone shout.

"What!" hissed Hermione.

"This may be our chance! My dad told me that to jinx an idem like a broom, you can't take your eyes off it!" said Blaise.

"Which one of you mum's husbands said that?" asked Draco rather dryly. It was a well know fact that Blaise's mom went through husbands like the Weasley's had children.

"Look at the teacher's stand, Draggy! Professor Snape's not taking his eyes off Potter!"

Draco frowned, he knew his godfather was not fawn of Potter, but he also knew that he wouldn't try to kill him! Something was up. He turned to ask Hermione what she thought of the situation, but she was nowhere to be seen. He quickly paled, that stupid- "Don't curse in your head, Draggy!" -girl!

He started running to the teacher's booth, Rose and Blaise in step behind him. When they reached the booth, they started running up the stairs, Rose apologized to Professor Quirrel when she ran in to him, knocking him over, "Sorry, Professor!" she called out, following her friends. They passed Bethany Murphy, and and briefly wondered why she was there. They raced up the stairs, but were too late, and only had time to pull Hermione away _after_ she had set Professor Snape's robes on fire. They raced out of the booth, hoping not to be caught by the wrong teacher. This time it was Blaise turn's to run into Professor Quirrel.

"Sorry!" he called out.

When they were a decent distance away from the teacher's booth, Draco turned to the muggle-born. "What were-" but Rose used her hand's to cover his mouth, saying something about how it was true that you could get a person to be quiet this way.

Five minutes later, after a bit of a wrestling session with Rose, Draco was finally free. He looked exhausted. "Don't do that again. Stupid idea." and then walking away, muttering about how it wasn't blonds that were dumb, but red heads. And about asking his father to start a petition to change the saying.

xxxXXXxxx

Sara Carman looked at the departing group with curiosity, but kept herself from following them. Audrey was more important then whatever they were up to. She turned to the Hospital Wing doors, and entered. Audrey was a bit of a sickling, so she had walked her to the Hospital Wing enough times that there wasn't really anything to see.

"So you're finally doing your job, and getting the plot started, eh, Audrey?" whispered Sara, when she reached the bed. She whispered some spells to make sure they could talk to each other in private, something that was very advance even for a fifth year, let alone a first year.

"We'll it was a bit slow going. I honestly thought that I wouldn't need to get involved, like how Sally-Anne Perks was in the original story. She never needed to get involved." said Audrey, leaning back into the pillow's it really had been a long week for her. She was very lucky she couldn't truly die until the story is over.

"Took you long enough, I already did my part, and so has Bethany and Josh, considering Josh was the one who made sure Rose got sent to the right orphanage, I made sure her parents were out, and that specific babysitter was there. Of course we both know how painful it was for Beth to get Dumbledore to get Mr. and Mrs. Potter to get rid of Rose, but she's happy she's spending time with her heros, the Weasley twins. We should be all caught up right now, and can relax for awhile."said Sara. Her voice now normal.

"So you've already set it up to make it look like Snape is jinxing Harry Potter's broom?" asked Audrey. "Wait, that is the part of the Philosopher's Stone we are at, right? The Quidditch chapter?"

"Yes, it is, and we did. And Bethany told me she set was going to set it up to make sure one of your new friends runs into him. And even if they didn't she would make sure he was taken care of."

"It's amazing isn't it? It's like living a dream. Us, apart of the Harry Potter series." said Audrey, in an awed voice.

"It is... but you have to remember, this isn't technically the Harry Potter universe, but the Rose Potter universe."

"Yea... about that..."

Sara groaned. "What did you do now?"

"Do you think Fate would mind too much if I the series was the, Rose Potter and Draco Malfoy, series?"

"You didn't."

"It's not my fault that Rose isn't the brightest crayon in the box! Besides, you'd think with four of us, nothing would be able to go wrong! And in the original series, Sally-Anne Perks didn't have to do anything but observe, and everything went perfectly! You'd think nothing would be able to go wrong..."

"Well none of us are Sally-Anne Perks, Audrey. That girl is practically a legend among our kind, after all, she was only mentioned in the first chapter!" said Sara. She sighed, "Get well soon, you hear? Then we need to meet up with Beth and Josh to talk about what you did, and the consequences it might cause." And with that Sara let down the wards, hugged her best friend, and left the Hospital Wing, rubbing her temples.


	13. Chapter 12:Mirrors, Flamel, and Chess

**Chapter 12: Mirrors, Flamel, and Chess**

To say Draco was surprised when Rose woke him up after midnight, had to be an understatement. He had been having a nice dream about winning the house cup, being Quidditch captain, and having an interview with the Daily Prophet when Rose had woken him up.

"Leave me alone, Rose." he said, pulling the covers over his head. "I wanna sleep."

He could practically see the pout on Rose's face when he closed his eyes, and mentally counted to five.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Fiv- He felt like whining when the cover was pulled off.

"Go away, I wan'a sweep." muttered Draco, trying to pull the covers away from Rose. She wasn't letting go. Why did she have to be so stubborn right now. Of all times...

"I'm sorry, Draggy, but when I went to bed, Teddy was missing! And I really want my teddy bear..."said Rose. Draco looked over at her, and her kicked puppy expression. Shoot. He hated it when she did that.

"You got me up at-" Draco turned to look at the clock, and then turned back to Rose. "two in the morning because of your-"

"I'll wake you up with ice next time, if you curse."

"-teddy bear was missing?And what were you doing up this late anyway?"

Rose was nodding her head so much, he wondered why it didn't come flying off. "Well, it's been a few days since Audrey was released from the Hospital Wing, and all we've been going to the bathroom in groups now-"

"I did not need to know that."

"-and when we came back, Teddy was gone! And I can't sleep without my Teddy! " said Rose, she was now waving her hands all over everywhere, Draco caught her ring when it flew off her hand, after it had hit him in the forehead. Looking somewhat annoyed now, Draco told her he'd help her find her stupid teddy bear.

Draco pulled the covers off himself, and started to exit the bedroom. "And the person who took my Teddy was some sort of B.V.M.-"

"B.V.M.?" asked Draco, turning to look at her. "What's this about B.V.M.? I thought you had lost your stupid bear."

Rose pouted some more, and handed Draco a note.

_You need to grow up. Girls your age don't sleep with bears. _

_But if you are the baby we know you are, your bear is hidden in one of the old, abandoned classrooms._

_-B.V.M._

Draco groaned. Great. Just great.

xxxXXXxxx

It was now four in the morning at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Draco was very irritible. They had been looking for Rose's stupid bear for _hours_ and they still haven't found the stupid thing. They had also been nearly caught by three teachers and two prefects. Honestly, did they ever sleep?! But it didn't matter now, because after this classroom, he was putting his foot down, bear or no bear, he would just buy her a new one.

He opened the door to the last room, Rose hanging on his hand, and walked in slowly. Curious, very curious. Why exactly, was there a lone mirror in this abandoned classroom? He walked towards it slowly, Rose let go of his arm, wanting to look out the window in the corner of the classroom.

_"__Erised_ stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" he whispered, looking at the mirror. Those very words were etched into the mirror. As he took a step closer, he whirled his head around, checked behind him. Then slowly turned back to the mirror. He walked up to the mirror and placed his hands on the smooth cold glass. "Is this a dream?" he asked himself slowly. He looked up into the mirror, and saw his father's face looking down on him proudly, ruffling his hair. Draco touched his hair, and then looked at his mother, she looked so _happy, _he had never seen his mother look so happy before in his life. And there was his godfather! He was so proud too.

They all looked younger, like the weight of the world had been lifted off their shoulders. And there was Rose, holding onto his arm, smiling shyly behind him. And Blaise, too. And...everybody...all his friends and family were there, and they looked so happy, and like they were all proud off him... Draco turned behind him again, but Rose was still looking out the window, there was nobody behind him.

"Hey Rose, come over here would you? I want to show you something." said Draco. Rose came over, skipping the entire way. "Okay, now stand right next to me, there. Do you see them?" he asked her. She looked at him curiously.

"See what, Draggy?"

"Here, maybe you have to stand there by yourself. I think it shows the people most important to you, happy and proud." he moved out of the mirrors view, and for a long minute, continues to watch Rose, trying to see if she saw the same things he did. But the confused expression never left her face.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, Draggy? This is a pretty mirror, but I don't see anything except- TEDDY!" she shouted. She turned around, and above the door to the room (on the inside of the door) was Rose's teddy bear, dangling by its paw. Rose ran over to the teddy bear, and started jumping up and down, trying -and failing- to get her bear down.

"Wingardium Leviosa" whispers Draco, pointing his wand at Rose. He lifts her up just enough that she finally reaches her teddy bear, and when she is back on her feet. She turns to him.

"Let's go back to bed, Draggy. I'm tired."

"Okay, Hoppy. Let's go."

xxxXXXxxx

To say Draco Malfoy was irritable the next day, had to be an understatement. Audrey reached over the table, and poked Draco with her fork. She drops her for and nearly screams at the look Draco gives her. She then scoots away from the deadly blond, and scoots next to Blaise. She turns to him and says, "Save me." before standing up and getting on the other side of the poor Italian.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." mutters Blaise, looking at Draco. But then _he_ scoots away when he sees the flames coming off the blond. How did he do that? 0.0

"Someone had the bright idea to wake me up at two -"

"Don't curse at the breakfast table, Draggy."

"-in the morning. So excuse me if I'm a little bit ticked off." he finished. By the time Draco finished his sentence, the if looks could kill, Rose would be killed a hundred times over. However, the oblivious red head did not seem to notice, and instead continued chewing on her sugary cereal happily. Audrey winced. That did not sound pleasant. She was also more then relieved when Sara came over to talk to her.

"Ummm, since both I've been hanging out with you guys so much lately, I'll be spending the day with Sara. Seeyougottogobye." and with that, Audrey left the table. And as she was leaving the Great Hall, she noticed that Hermione was entering. She was about to warn the brunet about Draco's fowl mood, but Sara had other ideas, and continued to pull her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione thought Audrey looked like she wanted to tell her something, and considered going after her friend, but then if it was really important, she would have just told her anyway. So she watched as Audrey got dragged away by a rather short brunet, before continuing on into the Great Hall.

Now, most Gryffindors would sit at the Gryffindor table, or if they have friends in other houses, maybe the Hufflepuff table or the Ravenclaw table. Never, ever the Slytherin table, but this little fact mattered not to Hermione. She had no friends from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, only Slytherin. So she continued on to the table, and sat down among her friends, ignoring the few Slytherins who still bothered to glare at her. She sat right next to Blaise, and across from Draco and Rose.

She lowered her voice and said, "I still think it was Professor Snape who was cursing Potter. I've read about such jinxes, and all the books say you can't take your eyes off your target." She pulled up a thick, heavy, old book and placed it on the table. "In fact, I was doing some light reading, and I think I even know just what jinx he was using too."

Draco rolled his eyes at the girl, before snapping. He really was in a terrible mood. "We already know that, bookworm, and I for one don't believe Snape did it. And if you've been reading that book properly, you should know that you also can't take your eyes off the target if your trying to remove the jinx also."

Rose stopped eating for a moment, "You shouldn't be such a meany, Draggy. I don't know why you are in such a bad mood today." And while Hermione was a little annoyed by Draco's attitude, the sight of watching Draco repeatedly hit his head on the table more then made up for it. She couldn't help herself, she snickered.

"Oh shut up." Draco moaned out. This time it was Blaise who broke the silence. They all turned to look at him when he suddenly made a sound of triumph. He was holding a little stone that was glowing, and they asking him what he was so happy about.

He blushed and looked down and said, "Just won a bet, that's all." They stared at him for a few more moments before returning to their conversation.

"Oh, and I think I have an idea as to what was underneath that trap door." said Hermione.

"Trap door?" asked Blaise. Hermione blushed, she had forgotten they had yet to inform Blaise of the incident.

"I'll explain it to you later, when Audrey's here." she muttered, her face was flushed. She felt like she had been so rude! "Anyway, I overheard Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley asking Bethany Murphy about some person named Nicolas Flamel (it was quite funny actually, because she punched them in the face when they asked, something about not giving credit where credit was due). So I did some more light reading, and found out that Flamel was famous for having created the Philosopher's stone! And that Headmaster Dumbledore had done some research concerning the stone not too long ago!"

"So you're saying that you think Dumbledore is doing more research on this stone, and is hiding it in the school?" asked Blaise.

"Exactly." said Hermione, looking quite proud of herself, sitting up strait and tall. They both turned to look at Draco to see what he thought of this.

"I wouldn't put it pass the old fool, he's endangering a school full of children." he said, and then added as an afterthought, "Wait until my father hears about this."

"No! You can't tell your father!" said Hermione.

"Why -"

"Don't curse Draco."

"-not."

"Because I think whoever set that troll loose in the castle, the one that hurt Audrey, is also after the philosopher's stone. If you tell your father, we'll never find out who did that." she told him. Draco nodded slowly. It was a somewhat hard decision. On one hand, his father had been trying to get Dumbledore kicked out of the school for years. On the other, he wanted whoever let that troll into the castle to pay for nearly killing them.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Rose, she had been unusually silent the entire conversation.

"I think we should just wait and see, for now." said Draco slowly. The others nodded. They were going to take the wait and see approach.

xxxXXXxxx

It was dinner time, and Draco was waving Audrey over to their table, she said goodbye to her friends, and jogged over, sitting down next to Hermione.

"What's up?" she asked him, reaching over for some lasagna. She put some on her plate and brought it back to herself, then she reached for some water.

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's stone?" asked Draco. Audrey was lucky that he did not notice her eyes widening at the name.

"Yea. It's said to be able to change lead into gold, amplify alchemy, and can be used to create an elixir of life." she said. She took a big bite of lasagna, and moaned. Her friends laughed.

"You really like lasagna, don't you?" asked Blaise with amusement lacing his voice. Audrey nodded full heartedly.

"It's my favorite! Well, that and my mom's chili." she said. They all continued onto dinner, the stone apparently forgotten by all. Well, all but Audrey, but they didn't need to know that.

xxxXXXxxx

It was dark at Hogwarts now. Almost everybody was asleep. Well, everybody except four certain school children. However they could hardly be called children, if people knew their real ages.

Audrey looked at Bethany, Josh, and Sara, and said, "They asked me about the Philosopher's stone today at dinner."

"But it's way too early! They shouldn't know about it yet! It's not yet time for them to piece everything together!"

"I know."

"So what are we going to do?"

"The same thing we do every time things start to stray from the plot, we interfere."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of that later. Josh, have you arranged it so that Mr. Potter is going to send his son his invisibility cloak at Christmas?"

"All taken care of."

"Do the twins already have the Marauder's Map?"

"Yep!"

"How is Lockheart doing?"

"Already considering what having his books in a curriculum would do to his sales."

"And how are your lessons in chess going, Audrey."

"I don't like it, but I've always been really stubborn, so it's becoming easier and easier for me to win."

"Are you going to be ready in time?"

"I will be."


End file.
